PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)
by neomoon585
Summary: Ever since he was found by a caring ghost as an infant, Danny Phantom had lived all his life with the ghosts who raised him in their family. But when strangers came to his jungle that questions his roots, Danny has to make a difficult decision of whether he should stay with the family he's known or leave with his new friends. Based on Disney's Tarzan.
1. Two Worlds, One Family

**It has been a while since I written another Danny Phantom story but this would be my first DP film version.**

 **I would like to give thanks for the inspiration for writing this story to mikaela2015 for her help, permission, and inspiration for this work of art.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters except for Valiant.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 1:** **Two Worlds, One Family**

* * *

The sky was dark and stormy as a huge lightning storm blew strongly in the sea. In the open sea, a ship had caught on fire caused by the lightning that had struck it, setting it on flames. It was crumbling and slowly sinking to the water as the fire spread quickly.

Amidst in the chaos, a woman in a blue jumpsuit was on a lifeboat watching with fear as she held her baby boy while her husband, a large man in an orange jumpsuit, lowered the lifeboat from the ship. As he turned and cranked the lowering mechanism, it burned off by the flames and hit the man. This causes him to release the lifeboat holding his wife and child and fall into the water, but it landed safely.

The woman, known as Maddie, looked with worry from below, hoping to see her husband Jack. Miraculously, she saw him diving into the water. He bursts out of the water and made it onto the boat. They both hugged each other in relief and joy while Jack caressed his son. The baby had icy blue eyes, black hair, and was only wearing a diaper. Then suddenly, thunder thudded and lightning flashed, revealing the land known as Africa in front of them. As the ship sank behind them, they stay put as the waves took them to the shore.

 _Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

The scene cut into the deep jungle where there was a family of ghosts living peacefully. Despite the stormy night, all the ghosts were calm and most of them were preparing to sleep with their loved ones.

In the middle of the family lay the leader of the ghosts. He was an armored knight ghost with flaming purple hair, green eyes, and a fit body. Everyone refers him as The Fright Knight though his mate is the only one who calls him Knight. His mate, Pandora, is a tall, powerful female warrior but with a caring and kind nature when treated kindly. She also wears Greek clothing, purple hair, and red eyes.

Both ghosts are currently tending their child: a young boy with green eyes, flaming purple hair, and wearing Greek armor. He bears resemblance to his father though he has his mother's spirit. They name him Valiant for his bravery. Fright Knight tends to be a strong ghost, but he's very caring and gentle to his son.

 _A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace_

When morning came, both Maddie and Jack arrived on the beach and went to explore the unknown land, hoping to find a safe place for their son. Then their baby cooed as he pointed to a specific tree. Its trunk was thick and strong, sturdy enough to withstand anything. It was a perfect place for them. Jack patted his baby's head proudly. Not even a year old and he's already making decisions for the whole family.

 _Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

At the same time, Fright Knight was playing with Valiant with his toy sword. Valiant laughed as he climbed on his father while he tried to catch his son.

"You can't catch me, Daddy!"

"Oh yes, I will!" Fight knight chuckles. Valiant then jumped down as he ran towards his mother.

"Looks like I got you!" Pandora picked him up and nuzzled him.

"Oh, Momma." Valiant nuzzled her back with love.

 _Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace_

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie started to build their safe home using the wreckage from the ship that had washed up on the shore. They carried their supplies up the tree. With Jack's strength and Maddie's planning, they worked together to build their house. After many days of hard labor, they succeeded as their home stood proudly and safely from the dangers below.

 _Raise your head up_  
 _Lift high the load_  
 _Take strength from those that need you_  
 _Build high the walls_  
 _Build strong the beams_  
 _A new life is waiting_  
 _But danger's no stranger here_

Unbeknownst to both families, no place was without its dangers and that danger was known as Aragon, the Dragon Prince. Aragon used to be a proud and noble ghost until an encounter with ghost hunters harmed him with their weapons, turning him wild and rogue. The traumatic experiences had nullified his ability to turn back into his human form, remaining him as a dragon. Now he's a danger to anyone, roaming around the jungle while hunting for his prey.

One night, as the ghosts slept peacefully including Pandora and Fright Knight, Valiant notices a small, blue, ghost frog jumping near him.

"Cool!" He whispered as he tried to touch it, only for it to hop away. "Hey, hopper, come back!" He then began to follow it, wandering away from his parents.

Unfortunately, he's unaware that the dragon, Aragon, is out hunting. Both sides were nearing to each other as Aragon rapidly came towards the sound. Valiant suddenly halted in shock at the sight of Aragon, who roared and screech loudly the moment he spots the boy.

"HEELLPP!" Valiant screamed as he ran away with Aragon chasing behind. Not far, his parents heard his scream and ran towards him with their friend Clockwork, the Ghost of Time who wears a violet cloak, red eyes and wielding a time staff.

"Momma! Daddy!" Valiant tries to race back to his parents, but Aragon corners him and suddenly takes him in his jaws.

The Fright Knight and Pandora hear their son's cries as he's being eaten alive and race to try to protect him, but Knight gasps at the scene.

"NO!" Fright Knight watched in horror and realizes that they are too late to save him, so he stops Pandora in her tracks.

Clockwork knew what has happened and bowed his head sadly while Pandora cries sadly in her mate's arms at the loss of her only child. "My baby boy! Not my son!"

"I'm so sorry." Clockwork sadly whispered before he left them alone to mourn for their loss.

In the morning, Fright Knight announced the family to move to a safe area away from Aragon's hunting grounds. They immediately obeyed and after they found out of Valiant's death, they too mourned for the boy and comforted the depressed mother who followed them behind slowly.

But suddenly, a baby's cries broke her out of her trance and she curiously ran towards the sound. She followed it deep in the jungle until she arrived to the tree house that the humans built.

 _No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope  
Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

She heard the cries inside. She was curious to know what it was despite not knowing anything about it. She decides to check it out and climbed up the ladder to investigate. Little does she know that her world will change by a strange but destined visitor.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Give thanks to mikaela2015 as well. She deserves the credit also and I suggest you read her stories because they're awesome!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	2. Pandora finds the Baby

**Here's chapter 2!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters except for Valiant.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 2:** **Pandora Finds the Baby**

* * *

Pandora flew up to the door and slightly pushed it as it opened with a noisy screech. The inside of the treehouse looked completely ransacked as if a tornado hit the place. There was a still, spooky silence in there. It was like a ghost town in here.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked but no answer came. The only noise she could hear was the wind blowing inside the house, making it creek. Pandora then slowly stepped inside, and looked around. A wiser ghost might have turned and left, but she wanted to know what strange creatures might have made this.

She looked up at a window that was destroyed by an animal or beast. The place looked like there was a struggle between man and beast. There were furniture being knocked over, science equipment tossed around and spilled, and even fabric being ripped apart. She stepped over an ecto- gun that was used to shoot ghosts.

"I guessed there's nobody here." She murmured until she stopped and noticed both Jack and Maddie's bodies on the floor. "What in the…?" She wondered as she then looked down as the wind blew away the feathers from a pillow to see the bloody claw marks of the ghost she knew was responsible for the death of the humans.

"Oh my lord!" Pandora gasped in horror as she backed up. Suddenly she stepped on something that felt like glass. She looked down to see a picture of Jack and Maddie with their newborn son.

Pandora then heard crying again, and she looked up ahead to see the crib. It was that sound that attracted her to this scary place. She gently approached the crib, and looked down on the infant covered in a light blue blanket as it cried. She gently removed the blanket from the baby who finally stopped crying. The baby looked rubbed his eyes and stared at Pandora.

"Huh? Is that a human?" She wondered. They stared at each other in confusion. Suddenly there a flash of light and a set of rings appeared before the baby. The rings separated and disappeared, transforming the baby into a halfa. His hair is as white as snow with glowing green eyes and a black diaper.

"By the ancients! It's a …a halfa!" Pandora gasped as she lowered herself down to the baby, studying its features in curiosity. "I've never seen one before, but how is it possible?"

"Achoo!" The baby suddenly sneezed on her face, much to her dismay, and she backed away, wiping her face in disgust as he coughed a little. The baby boy then started cooing and laughing as Pandora looked at him in confusion. After she looked around to make sure that she wasn't being watched, she gently picked him up and brought him closer to her.

"You're a strange little one, aren't you? You are a baby halfa with no fangs, no claws, and you're not even frightened by me at all. At least you're unique and cute, little boy…or girl?" She wondered until she checked the diaper. "No, it's a boy!" She blushed as she then sniffed on the diaper from the back and groaned in disgust. "What was I thinking?"

Suddenly, the baby boy started foaming bubbles in his mouth, which Pandora popped them. She brought the baby closer to her face. "You're all alone, aren't you?" She asked as the baby touched her until he accidently touched her nostrils with his tiny hands. She recovered, and then he touched her hand as he cooed. She smiled, and held onto the baby who began to fell asleep before reverting back to his human form. It was that moment that she knew the baby needed her as much as she needed him. Pandora hugged the infant with all the love and care that she had for Valiant.

Suddenly, Pandora's happiness was interrupted when she felt a presence nearby. She looked up in horror to see Aragon, the one responsible for the death of Jack and Maddie, hiding in the roof. He jumped at her, but she quickly moved away as he continued to chase her. "Stay back, you foul murderous beast!"

Aragon growled and pounces on her, crashing through the roof and they landed on the top of a tent nearby the treehouse. They fought in the tent until he and Pandora fell through the hole that Aragon scratched in. Pandora tried to get away, but Aragon pinned her down as she tried to hold him off. Suddenly, Aragon smacked her in the face, making her drop the baby boy who fell into the net. She gasped in shock and Aragon looked on in shock.

'A baby human?' Aragon thought as he attempts to jump in, only for Pandora to grab him, and she looked down to see the baby rolling down on the net. Aragon got away from her grip, and scratched her face. He jumped in the net, and went after the baby. Pandora looked down to see the baby rolling down, and Aragon stalking him. The baby stopped near the pole, and looked up at Pandora happily, despite of the danger. She looked at Aragon and began to panic as she tried reaching for the baby. Aragon then got angry, and jumped at the baby, but instead he accidently launched him to Pandora who caught him by the diaper.

"Gotcha!" Pandora said and then tried to pull the baby back to her, but the floor blocked her. As she kept trying, Aragon tried to catch the baby, but he got tangled in the net. Then, Pandora realized something.

"Oh, I'm such a fool!" She then turned the baby intangible and passed through the floor, successfully pulling the baby up to her. She smiled in relief, and held onto the baby, but her happiness didn't last long when she saw that Aragon trying to get through the floor with his red eyes glaring in anger. Pandora looked down to see that it was too far to jump down. But then she looked up to see an ecto-net trap just above Aragon and looked back at Aragon who was getting closer to the rope trigger.

She then thought quickly and smiled. "Hey, you dark lizard, you hungry? Come and get it!" She teased. Aragon snarled and charge at her, only for him to get his paw caught in the rope, activating the trigger and releasing the heavy, non intangible, ecto-net on top of him. As he struggled to get untangled, Pandora flew down the treehouse, and towards the jungle.

 _Every moment now the bond grows stronger  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

She stopped halfway, looked at Aragon, and glared at him. "You got my son and this boy's parents. There's no way you're getting him! One day, they will be avenged." Then she walked away to catch up with Fright Knight and their family of ghosts with the baby boy in her arms.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	3. You'll be in my Heart

**Here's chapter 3!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters except for Valiant.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 3:** **You'll be in my Heart**

* * *

In another part of the jungle, Fright Knight was leading the ghosts when a young girl ghost with light blue hair, green eyes, wearing black clothing named Ember, who was walking beside another female ghost named Penelope Spectra, spotted Pandora coming their way.

"Mother, look! Look over there!" The ghosts looked over to see Pandora and they all went over to her happily and in relief to see her okay.

"It's Pandora! She's back!"

"Where have you been?"

"We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

Fright Knight just sighed as he looked at his wife with a small smile.

"Are you all right?" A ghost named Walker asked as the others crowded around Pandora. Even Clockwork joined in, curious to know why she disappeared. "We've been worried sick."

"I'm fine." Pandora answered. "No, really, honestly. It's just that I got a little bit sidetracked." When she showed the baby halfa to the ghosts, they all gasped in shock. Some of them were holding their young protectively.

Not wanting to be rude, Spectra started to say, "Well, isn't that, um, well, it's so..."

"Well, it's just so, so..." another ghost named Kitty tried to say, but Ember, who closed in to see the baby, interrupted her.

"Yeah, it's freaky-looking, okay, that's what it is."

"Ember McLain!" Spectra said sternly.

"Well it is!" Ember said. "I mean, what the heck is it, anyway?"

"He's a baby, of course." Pandora chuckles as she gave Ember the baby for her to hold.

The baby pulled on Ember's hair as she said "Whoa! Ow! I can't-!" The baby then giggled at the funny ghost who held him, making Ember smile as she chuckled. "So, where's his mama?"

"Well, I'm going to be his mother now." Pandora said.

As the baby played, a flash of light and a set of rings appeared before the baby, transforming the baby into a halfa once again. This time, everyone gasped again fearfully.

"What the heck is that?" Walker asked in alarm.

"Is it possible?" Kitty asked. "No baby can do that!"

"You see, this baby is a halfa. It has ghost DNA, but how he got it I do not know." Pandora admitted. "But despite that, it's practically harmless."

"I can answer that." Clockwork appeared before Pandora. "So this is a halfa. You don't see that every day."

"Clockwork, you know how he came to be a halfa?" Pandora asked.

"Of course, but then again, I know everything." He smiled as he stared at the baby who curiously watched the time ghost. "His parents were scientists and former ghost hunters before they had their child. Due to a high exposure to ectoplasmic radiation while his mother carried him, the baby was born with ghost abilities." He concluded as the baby returned to normal. "He really is a unique creature." He said while petting the baby's head gently without fear.

As Fright Knight approached them, he was surprised to see the scene before him. Ember said while hugging the baby. "You know, he's not so bad once you get used to him." She then saw Fright Knight, and quickly gave the baby to Pandora as she said "Pandora's gonna be its mother now." She then left them alone.

Fright Knight looked closely at the baby. He flinched when the baby touched him. "Knight, I saved him from Aragon." Pandora softly said.

Fright Knight was surprised and sighed sadly. "Pandora, it won't replace the one we lost. No other child would."

"I know that." Pandora sadly admitted, remembering the loss of Valiant. "But, he needs me."

"But, it-it...Pandora, look at it!" Knight said. "It's not our kind."

"Technically, he's half ghost, Fright Knight. He shares our DNA and abilities." Clockwork defended the boy, starting to like the boy.

"But not by birth. His parents are not like us." Knight shook his head, and said "No. You have to take it back."

"Take him back?!" Pandora asked in shock. "But, he'll die!"

"If the jungle wants him, then-." Knight tried to say, but his wife interrupted him.

"I want him!" She sternly said.

"Pandora, I cannot let you put our family in danger!" Knight declared.

"Does he look dangerous to you?!" Pandora held up the baby with her arms.

Fright Knight roared as he took out his sword, Soul Shredder, and tried to attack the baby, but Pandora stopped him, shielding the baby as he cried a little from the scare. Knight took a few deep breaths as Pandora glared at her mate.

"Fright Knight, if Aragon was after him, then his parents must be dead and you know what would happen if we left him alone now." Clockwork explained and spoke to everyone else. "Everyone, a human infant or in this case, a halfa, will not harm us. I can assure you that. All he wants to do is play like our young ones. As you can clearly see, he has no fangs and no claws. There's no reason to fear him."

Everyone stayed quiet, but they understood what Clockwork had said. Besides the leader, Clockwork is another ghost which everyone respected.

After Fright Knight had calmed down, he said "Was it alone?"

"Yes." Pandora said. "Aragon killed his family."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. There are no others."

Fright Knight only sighed while looking away. "Then you may keep him."

Pandora smiled at his decision. "Knight, I know he'll be a good son, you'll see."

"I said he could stay." Fright Knight said. "That doesn't make him my son. I only had one son and his name was Valiant." Pandora looked at her husband in shock. Fright Knight looked at the other ghosts behind him. "We will rest here for the night. Clockwork, you'll help Pandora raise him should she need any help, understood?'

"Yes, sir." Clockwork agreed as Fright Knight went over to their resting area. "Don't worry, Pandora. He's just still upset about Valiant. Don't take it personally."

"I understand. Thanks, Clockwork, for everything." She smiled which he nodded. Ember then joined them as she looked curiously at the baby.

"So, um, whatcha gonna call it?"

"I'm gonna call him: Phantom." Pandora said.

"Phantom , huh?" Clockwork thought about it. "Sounds a little big for a small infant."

"Maybe he'll grow into it." Pandora said.

"Maybe, but for now, he needs a unique name. I've heard many names but one comes to mind for him: Daniel or Danny for short. It means 'God is my judge.' It's appropriate since only HE knows our true purposes in life.

"Danny. Danny Phantom. It's perfect." Pandora smiled.

"Danny Phantom?" Ember asked unsure about the name. "Okay, he's your baby."

"All right, little lady, come on, it's way past your bedtime." Spectra came out of nowhere and picked up her daughter.

"Aw, mom!" Ember complained.

"No." Spectra said.

"Five more minutes?" Ember asked.

"No."

"Two more minutes?"

"No!"

"One more minute?"

"Don't make me get Walker." Spectra warned. If there's one thing no kid should want is a rule loving ghost put the kids to bed which is why the adults use this trump card for them.

"Okay, no more minutes!" Ember panicked, waving her arms in fear.

As Pandora walked to her resting area, she caught Danny who almost fell after she put him on her back. As the baby cried, Pandora did her best to calm him down. "Oh. Oh, no. Shh, shh. Don't cry. I'm here. Come on, come on." She patted softly as she sang a small lullaby to him.

 _Come stop your crying' it'll be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect you from all around you,  
I will be here, don't you cry._

Danny finally calmed down, and fell asleep. Pandora flew to her resting area, and as she began to settle down. Ghosts usually build special hammocks for them to sleep in, while others sleep in leaf beds or nests.

 _For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us can't be broken,  
I will be here don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
yes, you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forevermore._

Pandora placed Danny right beside her as they watched small ghost insects and butterflies flying around like little wisps.

The other ghosts were resting peacefully with Fright Knight watching on. Kitty slept beside her love, Johnny 13 as his shadow wrapped them to keep warm, Walker lied down with his beloved rule book in his hand, Clockwork slept in his hammock but not before watching Danny and Pandora with a smile, and finally, Ember pulled up a blanket over her and Spectra before she fell asleep.

 _You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart,  
Always._

Pandora, before she and Danny fell asleep, she whispered. "No matter what, I will always be here for you. Always. You're my son, my little Danny Phantom."

* * *

 **FYI, Ember is a young girl here around three years old in this chapter while Clockwork would be like a godfather figure/ mentor to Danny from now on.** **More ghosts characters will appear in next chapter, so stay tuned.  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	4. A Dare Gone Wrong

**Here's chapter 4!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 4:** **A Dare Gone Wrong**

* * *

 **-7 years later-**

Early one morning, as the sun rose and greeted the jungle and its inhabitants, Pandora woke up to check on Danny on his blue hammock.

"Good morning, Danny." But then she gasps to find Danny missing from his hammock. She began to panic as she looked around. "Danny?! Danny?!"

She didn't realize that a seven year old Danny Phantom was hanging on a vine behind her, hiding from plain sight. He now wears blue shorts, a white sleeveless shirt and a head band. He snickers before he let out a loud scare. "BOO!" Pandora gasped frightfully and looked at her son hanging upside down from the vine. "I sure scared you, mom!"

"You sure did! I often wonder if ghosts do get heart attacks." Pandora said as Danny lowered himself down in her arms. "Can't you just play quiet games or at least listen to Clockwork's teachings?"

"Aw, mom, they're no fun." Danny said. "Wanna see me be a dragon?" He growled like a dragon, and his mother chuckled.

"Why don't you just come up with your own sound?" Danny smiled, and ran off while Pandora watched him. "He sure is one special boy. But he's _my_ special boy."

Danny Phantom ran past some young ghosts being taught by Walker's lessons, and made a bunch of ghostly wails and howls, making the young ghosts make a lot of noise. Walker groaned and glared at Pandora and yelled "Pandora!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Danny Phantom ran happily, but then he suddenly bumped into something. He looked up to see Fright Knight who glared down at him. "Oops. Sorry, Fright Knight." He gulped and backed away real slowly.

"Danny!" But then Ember McLain, older but still young (about 10-11) and wearing Goth clothes with a guitar on her back, ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank goodness you're all right! Pandora and I have been so worried!" She looked at Fright Knight whole faking her worried expression. "Thank you, thank you for finding him, Fright Knight, you are such a wise and caring leader."

As Fright Knight sighed and placing his hand on his forehead in annoyance, Ember got into Danny's ear, and whispered "Run!" She ran off, and Danny followed. When they ran far enough, Ember grabbed him from behind a tree, and pinned him on it. "Hello! Are you thick in the head?!"

"What?!" Danny asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Ember asked. "If you want Fright Knight to like you, stay away from him."

"Hey, come on Ember, step on it!" A teenage ghost named Technus said as he passed by.

"Last one there's the Box Ghost!" Another ghost named Skulker cried out as he passed by. "Yeah, and the first one's gotta be his best friend forever!" Ember called out, laughing at her own joke.

"Ember, can I come?" Danny asked.

"Well, yeah you could if you could keep up, but you know, you can't really keep up." Ember admitted. She then ran off after the two boys. "Wait up guys, wait up, right behind you!"

Danny sighed sadly, but he became too determined to keep up with Ember and her friends.

* * *

At a cliff near the waterfall, Technus and Skulker were playfully fighting with each other. "Take that!" Skulker yelled as he hit Technus on the head. Luckily, Technus counterattacked by taking control of Skulker's mechanical arm.

"Stop hitting yourself!" Technus said as he made Skulker hit himself in the face. "Stop hitting yourself!" Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" Then Skulker started fighting back playfully until Ember arrived out as she said in a singsong voice while strumming her guitar.

"The fun has arrived! Thank you very much!"

"Hey, what took you so long?!" Technus asked.

"I had a little pest-control problem." Ember said. "But it's all taken care of." Suddenly, Danny Phantom bumped into Ember, knocking her into Technus and Skulker in the process, getting them wet.

"Hi, guys!" Danny looked at them. "What's up?"

The ghosts recovered as Technus said "Ember, what is this, some kind of joke?"

"Tell me, I'm not looking at the halfa whelp." Skulker said.

Danny removed the branches and leaves from his hair and said "Well, Ember said I could come along if I could keep up."

Ember stared in shock as Technus and Skulker groaned in exasperation. "Oh no! No! Ember!"

"I'll handle this, guys. Ok?" Ember whispered out. She looked at Danny and said "Listen buddy, come here. We got a tiny itsy-bitsy problem here, okay? Personally, I'd love to hang out with you. You know I would. But the guys, they need a little convincing, you know?"

"Okay, what do I gotta do?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Do? What do you gotta do?" Ember asked before she chuckles. "Oh, it's so stupid."

"What?!"

Ember pulled a piece of her hair out of her head as she said "Well, you gotta...you gotta go get a hair."

"A hair? You're kidding." Danny said unbelievably.

"Yeah, a hair or a piece of clothing, uh-huh." Ember said. She then heard a noise from below, and said "A hair from the Far Frozen tribe to be precise."

They looked down to see another group of yeti like ghosts fighting against other beast like ghosts, making Danny nervous. "A hair from those things?"

"Like I said, it's stupid, right?" Ember asked. As she started pushing Danny away from the edge of the cliff, she said "Listen, take it from me, go home, okay? Who needs this aggravation? You know, I'm probably gonna leave soon myself. You go; I'll catch up, all right?" As Danny took off, Ember looked at Technus and Skulker. "You see, leave it to me. I told you-." She was interrupted when Danny ran in his ghost form and jumped off the cliff. "Danny! Danny, NOOOO!" Danny screamed as he fell, and crashed face first into the water.

The ghosts groaned, and Skulker said "That's got to hurt even for a ghost!"

Danny sank and softly landed on an ectopus's face. He backed away in surprise, and the ectopus swam away.

Ember looked around and spotted Danny swimming up to the surface of the water. "Look, oh, oh, there he is! He's alive!"

"Hey, guys!" Danny said.

"Hi!" Technus and SKulker said at the same time as they and Ember waved at him.

Danny then swam away as Ember said "Oh, no. No, no, no, no! Come back! Come back!"

"Hey, this kid's great!" Technus said. "Hey, if he lives, you should bring him around more often."

"Come on, come on, let's go get a better seat." Skulker said as he and Technus left, and Ember began to feel guilty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was swimming towards a small group of ghosts chatting amongst themselves. Two of them were male yeti-like ghosts with white fur, but only one of them, known as Frostbite, wore blue clothing while his friend had brown. The other ghost was a genie female ghost with black hair, red eyes, and wearing blue and purple clothes with jewelry. She was visiting the area with her child.

The child, however, was on the banks looking unsure about going into the water. He was a small male ghost with a body that looked like a night sky with no moon, a white face, purple-curved horns, red eyes and a scar over his left eye.

"Mom!" He cried out to her while staring at the water. "Are you sure this water sanitary? It's looks questionable to me!" He said while touching the water.

"It's fine, honey!" The female ghost, known as Desiree, answered.

The boy slowly entered the water in disgust. "But Mom, what about bacteria?"

"Nocturne, can't you see Mommy's talking?" Desiree answered impatiently. She couldn't believe the boy's worrying over nothing.

Nocturne sighed heavily until he gasps when he saw Danny swimming towards the group. He panicked as he ran towards his mother.

"Watch out! There's something swimming! It's coming right at you!" He cried while tugging his mother's tail.

"Honey, mommy's losing her patience." Desiree sighed heavily.

"But this time I really see something." Nocturne assured her and saw Danny bursting out of the water. "Zombie! It's a zombie!" Nocturne panicked while hugging his mom.

"Honey, there are no Zombies in Africa." Desiree comforted him.

"Don't tell the kid that!" One of the yetis whispered to her. "Of course, there are zombies in Africa."

Frostbite disagreed and spoke out. "No, she's right. They're native to Transylvania."

"Get out of here! No way."

"Uh huh! You think I would come here and make stuff up?" Frostbite argued with his friend.

"What's next? That there are no vampires in Mexico?"

"You fool! Those are chupacabras!" Frostbite corrected him.

"You're the chupacabra!"

While they argued, Danny attempts to grab a hair from Frostbite's friend's tail with each time failing. Nocturne gasped when he saw the halfa. "Aah! It's right behind you! RUN!"

"For the last time, honey, there are NO zombies in…"

"MY BUTT!" The yeti ghost yelled in panic as he ran around with Danny dangling in his tail.

"I told you!" Nocturne yelled.

"There's something in my butt!" The ghost panic as he suddenly flicks Danny up in the air as the boy screamed in alarm. "What is it?!"

"It's a ZO-O-MBIE!" Nocturne pointed up.

The ghosts gathered together to check until they heard a splash behind them. Then Danny suddenly bursts out of the water, gasping for air. The ghosts, seeing that they haven't seen a halfa before, began to panic.

"ZOMBIE!"

The beast ghosts ran amok amongst themselves, crashing and bashing against each other while trying to escape Danny. Nocturne tried to avoid being stomped or bumped by the panicking ghosts. The whole ruckus accidently sent Danny underwater in a huge force.

On the banks, Ember, Skulker, and Technus saw the whole scene as they watched with worry.

"He's dead!" Technus whispered. But then a stampede of those ghosts was coming towards them in a hurry.

"WE'RE DEAD!" The boys yelled out as they ran away yelling with Ember running behind them. As the stampede closed in on her, Ember quickly grabbed a vine that sends her up to a branch, avoiding being crushed by them.

Deep in the jungle, the ghost family was enjoying a meal from their crops and catching bugs that ran around peacefully. They suddenly heard the sounds of Skulker and Technus yelling and running through them.

"We didn't do it! They're the ones!"

Fright Knight, Pandora, and the others look where they came in. The stampede came bursting through the trees and towards them. The ghosts panic in fear as they all ran away to the sides avoiding the stampede. The raging ghosts tramped through the crops, destroying they come across.

Fright Knight manages to jump out of the way, but saw one of the young ghosts trying to avoiding being trampled. Fright Knight charged in and save the kid before he was stepped on. When it was over, everyone came out of hiding, relieved that they were safe.

"Oh thank you, Fright Knight!" The kid's mother thanked her leader when he gave her the child who happily hugged his mother.

Though the family was unharmed, Fright Knight was furious at this disaster. Clockwork saw his face and became worried. He told Pandora to try to find Danny before he does.

* * *

"Danny, buddy!" Ember cried out in alarm when she dragged Danny's body on the bank. "Buddy, come on, Danny! Don't die to me!" She didn't noticed Nocturne running behind her before he stopped in his tracks. "Don't die to me! You weren't supposed to do it!"

"Get away from there!" Nocturne grabs her away from Danny. "Don't you know a zombie can eat your brain once it bites you on the head?!"

"What?!" Ember said, thinking that he's gone crazy. "He's not a zombie! He's…"

Suddenly they heard a cough. They saw Danny coughing out water as he gasps for air while regaining consciousness.

"He's alive!" Ember cried out joyfully as he grabs Danny and hugs him. "He's alive! He's alive!"

"He's alive!" Nocturne cheers as well.

"He's al… You idiot!" Ember shoves Danny to the ground in anger. "You nearly scared me to life! You happy now?!"

"Uh-huh." Danny nodded as he showed her the hair he was after. He succeeded in his mission, surprising Ember.

"You... I don't believe it! You got the hair?" Ember gasps.

"Is that what this is all about?" Nocturne asks. "My mom has a whole head of them!" He jokes, making Danny and Ember laugh.

"Danny!"

"Ember!"

"Oh no!" Danny and Ember said in unison once they heard and saw their mothers coming towards them worriedly.

"Who's that?" Nocturne pointed to Pandora and the rest.

"My mom." Danny and Ember answered in unison once again.

"Danny!" Pandora cried.

"Hi." Danny smiled nervously.

"Hi, Pandora!" Ember waved at her.

Pandora worriedly grabs her son and sternly said. "Oh, you scared me! What happened?!"

"Well, I…" Danny started to explain until Ember interrupts him, trying to defend him. "Well, it's sort of a long… it's involved. Because what happened…it was a weird…"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Everyone cringed when Fright Knight demanded an answer. He was furious due to the fact that this accident almost destroyed them.

Danny sighed and then walked towards the leader in guilt. "It was my fault, Fright Knight."

"Danny…" Pandora was surprised that he was the one who caused this.

"We were playing and, well…I'm sorry, Fright Knight." Danny attempts to ask for forgiveness from him, but he back up.

"You almost killed someone!" The leader glared.

"But it was an accident!" Danny whimpered before Pandora wrapped her arms protectively around him.

"He's only a child." She informed him.

"That's no excuse, Pandora! You can't keep defending him!" Fright Knight angrily said. "You saw what happened!"

"But he'll learn and he said that he was sorry!"

"He will never learn! You can't learn to be one of us!" He growled.

"Because you never give him a chance!" Pandora angrily argued to her mate while Danny listened on, feeling more guilty than before.

"Give him a chance?" Fright Knight scoffed. "Pandora, look at him! HE WILL NEVER BE ONE OF US!"

"KNIGHT!" Pandora yelled in shock at her mate's decision. Danny cringed at his words with slight tears forming. He then escaped his mother's grip and flew away in his ghost form. "Danny!" She called out to him, only for him to disappear. She sadly watched him leave while Clockwork flew beside her.

"He's hurting. But we'll give him some time alone before we could find him." Clockwork assured her in which she agreed.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	5. Son of Man

**Here's chapter 5!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters except Valiant.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 5:** **Son of Man**

* * *

That night, a saddened Danny Phantom was by the edge of a river, looking at his reflection. When Fright Knight scolded him for being different and causing trouble, he believes that he can't anything right for him or for anyone.

"Why?" He said to himself as he stared at the water until he bashed repeatedly on the water. "Why must I be different?!"

He transformed into his ghost half and blasted the water with his ghost ray. The blast causes a bit of mud go right into his right eye. He stared at himself and gasps as he thought of using the mud to blend with the others. Some ghosts are black, so why not?

"I wonder if…" He then grabbed some mud and covered himself with it. His whole face and chest was as black as night. But when he looked again into the water, he saw a reflection of Pandora and Clockwork instead of his own.

"Phantom? What are you doing?" Pandora asked.

Danny walked towards them in frustration. "Why am I so different?"

"Because you're covered mud, that's why." Pandora chuckles as she cleans him up.

"Besides, Danny, everyone is different. No two people or ghosts are the same." Clockwork explained.

"No! Fright Knight said I don't belong in the…" He argued before his mother interrupted him.

"Close your mouth." She ordered so that she removes some mud from his face.

"Fright Knight said I don't belong in the family!"

"Never mind what Fright Knight says." Pandora told him. "Hold still, please."

"Yeah, but…" Danny then backed away and yelled. "LOOK AT ME!"

"We are, Danny." Clockwork answered calmly. He understood why Danny is so upset especially after what his leader had said to him. "And do you know what we see?" He says while cleaning his eyes. "Well, I see two eyes like ours."

"And a nose…somewhere." Pandora cleans his nose. "Ah, here." She touches his nose, making him giggle.

"Two ears just like your friend Ember." Clockwork tickles his ears as they laugh.

"Now let's see. What else?" Pandora asks.

"Two hands?" Danny answered as he shows them his two hands.

"That's right." Pandora chuckles as she shows him her right hand while Clockwork showed his left hand to him.

Danny then touched both hands with his. But when he saw that his hands were smaller and a different color, he became saddened that he will never be the same as them. "But I'll never be like you guys, or even, be the son that Fright Knight always wanted."

Clockwork sighed as he comforted him. "Don't take it personally. Maybe you're different, but you're also unique. One of a kind. No one can be like you just as you can never be exactly like the others. Fright Knight doesn't hate you. He's just hurting a little."

"Why?" Danny wondered.

"My dear." Pandora began and sighed. "You see, before you arrived, me and Knight had another son. His name was Valiant and if he was alive, he would have been your big brother."

"What happened to him?" Danny asks.

"He died long ago. He was killed by a monster." Pandora said with small tears forming, but she wiped them away.

"Did you love him?"

"Yes. We still do. Fright Knight and I love him very much that his loss had hurt us more than you could imagine. But that doesn't mean I love you any less. I love you just as much as Valiant."

Danny smiled until he sighed. "But Fright Knight doesn't think I'm worthy to be his son."

Pandora sighed and lifted his chin. "Close your eyes." He obeyed her. "Now forget what you see." She then lifts his hand to his chest. "What do you feel?"

"My heart." Danny felt his heart beating.

"Now, come here." Clockwork then lifted him to his chest. "Now we have something that's similar to a heart. We call them 'cores' which is the source of our ectoplasmic energy."

Danny felt a strange sensation as he heard the core inside of Clockwork. It was like a strange, burning yet cold flow inside of him. "Wow!"

"Come here." Pandora takes him to her chest.

"Your core, right?" Danny giggles.

"You see? We're exactly the same." Pandora smiled. Danny then hugs her while she embraced him. She sighed softly. "Fright Knight just can't see that."

"Then I'll make him see it." Danny happily said as she climbed on her shoulders. "You'll see. I'll be the best ghost ever!"

"Oh, I bet you will!" Pandora chuckles as she tickles him, making him laugh.

"And we'll be there by your side no matter what!" Clockwork chuckles as he joins in the fun.

* * *

The following day, Danny Phantom began his training and effort to fit in with the family. At first, he began to fall behind, but he did his best to try to keep up with the group. The first test was practicing his physical strength by climbing on trees. At one point, Fright Knight stepped over him, glowering down at him before continuing on with the others. But that didn't stop Danny from trying, and luckily, Ember was always there to lend him a hand.

 _Oh, the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise_

Danny tried to mimic a chameleon, climbing on a vine, but the vine snapped from his weight, and he ended up falling into everyone's food. He grinned sheepishly as everyone glared at him, and at Pandora, who also grinned sheepishly.

 _All these things will come to you in time_  
 _On this journey that you're making,  
There'll be answers that you'll seek_

Wulf was sharpening his claws against a tree and Danny got the idea to sharpen a spearhead the same way.

Next, Danny and Ember wrestled with each other, though no matter how much he tried, the halfa was pinned by the rock star ghost each time, while their new friend Nocturne was pinned and hog-tied by Johnny 13's Shadow.

 _For it's you who'll climb the mountain  
It's you who'll reach the peak_

Then Danny was seen flying, in his ghost form, through the tree vines with some ghosts, dodging each one and flying at full speed. At first, he seemed to be getting the hang of it.

 _Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free_  
 _Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

However, he accidently hit against tree for he forgot to go intangible and he ended up falling into a pond below...which was full of ghosts crocodiles. One of them snapped its jaws at the young halfa, although he was quick to avoid the beast. It was a very close call, yet luckily, he managed to escape.

The next day, Danny drew target circle on various fruits to practice his aiming with his ghost rays and his spear which was crafted by using a sharp stone and a bamboo stalk. He practiced his rays first which he aced it, then he aimed his spear at some fruit, which Fright Knight was reaching for. The spear caught the fruit but hit the tree he was standing next to. It barely missed his head by a couple of inches, and it made quite a mess, too. The leader frowned, and he glared at Danny who backed away nervously.

 _Though, there's no one there to guide you  
No one to take your hand_

A few years later, Danny, now 12 years old, and Ember, at age 15, were sitting in a tree, looking down at one of the ghost vultures wading through a lily pond. As they looked at each other, Danny held up a lasso made of vines, causing them both to grin.

 _But with faith and understanding  
You will journey from boy to man_

At that instant, he lassoed the vulture's beak as he and Ember jumped on its back. The vulture ran flew around with the kids riding on his back until they were eventually bucked off and over a tree branch with Danny still hanging onto the vine lasso.

The vulture, angry for being used as a riding animal, pulled the vine up and down, knocking Danny and Ember on their heads.

 _Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free_

The following day, Pandora smiled proudly at her adoptive son as she watched him from a cliff up high with Clockwork beside her. He swung on some vines and hopped along the backs of some giant ghosts, not that they minded. Eventually he landed on an older and taller Nocturne's back who smiled on his arrival.

 _Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

At that moment, Nocturne tossed Danny into the air, and the latter spun around. Time fast forward to five years later, Danny, now age 17, plunged into the lake with Nocturne following behind him. At first, it almost looked liked he'd sink, but Danny tough him how to swim using his arms and tentacles and since ghost don't need to breathe underwater, that's not a problem.

 _In learning you will teach  
And in teaching you will learn  
You'll find your place beside the ones you love_

Over time, Danny grew up to a fine young man with a white shirt with dark blue sleeves and his logo in the center, black jeans, and dark blue fingerless gloves. His improvement on his skills and abilities has helped him over the years and gain popularity with the other ghosts.

He helped Pandora fix a leaky roof on a rainy night by using some tarp to cover the roof, defended himself from a runny snake by tricking it into tangling itself up while giving it a smirk, and managed to fly faster and climbed waterfalls with determination.

 _O_ _h, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
_  
He even helped his friends time and again. One time, Ember and Technus were fishing with Skulker after hearing a herd of fish had came in, but so far, no luck.

At that moment, Danny and Nocturne appeared, and the former nodded his head to the latter. Nocturne smirked before he fired a giant energy sphere into the water, splashing the fish out of water and into the ghosts' nets and basket. They ended up catching a huge haul. Ember playfully patted Danny's arm, causing him to smile proudly.

 _Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim it all_

Later, Fright Knight was seen, leading his family through the forest towards a new destination. He then caught his eye on Danny Phantom flying above him and the ghosts.  
 _  
Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

Nevertheless, Danny had name of himself of being daring, brave, and loyal to his friends and family. Though Fright Knight still hasn't accepted Danny as his son, he was slowly gaining his respect, more or less. Pandora and Clockwork's teaching had helped Danny become the young man he is today as he stared at the view from above a tree, a man for all ghosts to see

 _Ooh  
Ooh, yeah  
Ooh, yeah  
Ooh, yeah  
Ooh  
Son of Man  
Son of Man's a man for all to see_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I don't own any of the tarzan's songs, though I do own its soundtrack. I don't know if it still counts.  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	6. Danny VS Aragon

**Here's chapter 6! This was quite a long chapter, so I hope it pleases you.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters except Valiant.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 6:** **Danny VS Aragon**

* * *

It was just a beautiful sunny day; peaceful and not a thing out of the ordinary. All the ghosts were going about their day, eating, sleeping, grooming, or chatting. One halfa was hiding up in the treetops, spying on Pandora who was eating a mango. He smirked as he turned invisible and silently crept towards his seemingly unsuspecting adoptive mother.

But as he was about to scare her, Pandora, who was nonchalantly eating her mango, sat up and spoke, "Don't even think about it, Phantom."

Danny, about to blow a loud raspberry, stopped on his mother's command. Instead, he just blew a small, wet one.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked the halfa as he flew in front of her.

"You remember what Clockwork taught you? Things don't happen the same way twice. You think I don't remember the last time you scared me?" Pandora answered with a smile, "Plus, I'm your mother. I know everything about you. Now where've you been, young man?"

Danny chuckled, eating a mango as he said with a smirk, "I thought you knew everything."

Suddenly, a light blue blur ran by and tackled him to the ground, and it is revealed to be none other than Ember, who threw Danny to the side.

"Hey, Pandora!" The girl greeted. "And might I say you are looking remarkably lovely, today?"

"Hello, Ember." Pandora greeted, nodding her head.

Danny immediately got up and tackled Ember, and they both ended up tussling for a while. In their wrestling, they rolled past the Fright Knight, who rolled his eyes and shook his head in disapproval. He thought that at his age, Danny should make himself more useful than wasting his time wrestling. Danny and Ember rolled around the other ghosts, causing them to lift their food and even their young out of the way, and the wrestling duo eventually bumped into Nocturne from behind.

"Hey!" The Ghost of Sleep yelled in surprise as he stood up. "All right, you guys! It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye! Please stop, you two. Somebody's gonna get hurt!" he added. "And I don't want it to be me!"

Ember tackled Danny again, the latter responded by flipping her over. "Ow! Ow!" Ember cried. "Cramp! Cramp in my calf!"

"Sure, you big faker!" Danny replied, tackling Ember, and then pulling her into a headlock.

"No, I'm serious, Danny! Stop!" She cried. "Okay! Okay, you win! Ow! Ow!"

Danny grinned as he had her right where he wanted her. But then, he spotted something in the foliage...yet he couldn't quite make it out.

"OKAY! YOU WIN! HELLO?! DOWN HERE!" Ember kept on screaming to get his attention. "YO! YO! LET GO!"

"Huh?" Danny muttered before he realized he still had Ember in his grasp. "Oh! Sorry, Ember!" He let her go, causing her to gasp in relief.

"Jeez! What kind of ghost are you?" she asked.

Danny Phantom didn't answer, though. His attention was focused on whatever was hiding in the foliage.

"You know, I have been thinking lately that maybe Danny could be some sort of night ghost," piped up Nocturne.

"What, are you insane?!" questioned Ember. "A Night Ghost?!"

"Yeah! I mean, think about it," Nocturne told her, "He wears black and I'm black and we both like to sleep..."

"Hey, dipstick! He looks nothing like you!" Ember argued. "Plus almost every ghost here wears black and we all like to sleep!"

But just as Danny Phantom turned to go back to his friends, a loud roar suddenly pierced the air and Aragon jumped out of the bushes and attacks the ghost family!

"ARAGON!" Ember panicked, flying up into the trees. "IT'S ARAGON!"

"RUN!" Nocturne screamed, turning invisible between some trees.

The dragon's roar was loud enough to alert the whole ghost family, causing them to run to a safe area. Pandora, also hearing it, gasped in horror.

"No! Not him again!" She whispered.

Danny panted as he made his way up into the trees, but Aragon was in hot pursuit of him. However, just as he's about to grab him, Fright Knight stopped him and blasted him with his faming meteor attack!

Danny manages to climb onto a tree branch out of harm's way and watched the leader's fight with the rogue dragon. Aragon roared as he lunged for Fright Knight and pinned him against the ground. The ghosts watched as he fought the dragon. Nocturne, hiding behind a tree, shielded his eyes.

Fright Knight managed to hit Aragon with his eye ghost rays and pushes him off. But as he fought with his Soul Shredder in his hand, Aragon had slashed at his chest with his claws.

"AARGH!" he cried out in pain, causing him to let go of his sword.

Danny, who had retrieved his spear, leaped onto the tree branch Ember was on.

"This doesn't look good," Ember noted, "Fright Knight is the only one of us who is strong enough to fight against Aragon."

Danny knew that she was right in some way. But Fright Knight is not same warrior he was once before. Now he's older and wiser, giving him a disadvantage against the fearsome beast.

Aragon clawed and bit at the ghost leader. He managed to throw her off with his strength, though he later collapsed from exhaustion and his injuries from the fight. Danny gasped at the scene and knew he had to do something and fast!

The black dragon grinned as he approached the fallen knight, preparing to finish him off, and right when he was about make his finishing blow with his fire breath...

"RAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

Danny Phantom, in his ghost form, jumps down and fires an ecto-energy ball that blasts through the fire and onto Aragon, saving Fright Knight just in the nick of time!

"Fright Knight, with your permission, let me face Aragon! You did your part, so let me do mine in order to protect our family!" Danny insisted, not wanting the leader to lose this fight with his life. Fright knight had no choice but to let Danny take charge of this fight.

Quick as a flash, Aragon recovered from the blast, snarling at the halfa who glared at him. The ghosts were all cheering and shouting, while Pandora watched with worry with Clockwork.

 _'Danny...!'_ she thought.

 _'Danny, be careful please.'_ Clockwork thought.

Danny and Aragon circled around each other, watching the other's every move. At that moment, the dragon roared as he lunged at Danny, who backed away from his strikes and up to a tree.

"Gonna have to do better than that!" Danny teased.

At that instant, he grabbed a vine, circled around the tree, and onto a tree branch, but he lost him for a moment.

'How do you lose sight of a dragon?' He thought as he looked around, scanning his surroundings for the dragon.

Suddenly, he turned around to see him lunge at him again from above. However, Danny pushed Aragon off, leaving a cut on his shoulder with his spear and sending him back down to the forest floor.

The ghosts, including Ember, yelled and shouted, cheering him on. "That's the way, Danny!"

Aragon eyed the cut on his shoulder as it leaked ectoplasm. He angrily glared back up at Danny, hissing at him. No one has made a scratch on him and lived! Danny held up his spear and growled right back at the dragon.

Next, he jumped back down to face Aragon, who circled him, growling dangerously. Danny had his spear pointed at him, anticipating his next move. Both sides were preparing to pounce should the other attacked first.

Suddenly, Aragon lunged at Danny and slashed his left pectoral with his claws, leaving a few gashes on him, and even tore his shirt. Everyone, including Pandora, all watched in concern. Only Pandora was more horrified than the others. She couldn't bear to lose another son to Aragon. Clockwork comforted her as he watched worriedly.

 _'I've already lost one son to that monster,'_ Pandora thought with tears stinging her eyes.

' _Daniel, remember your training. Don't be reckless!'_ Clockwork prayed.

Danny glared at the Dragon, who licked his claws of the ectoplasm. "So, you wanna play dirty, huh?" the halfa questioned, a hand to his wounded pectoral. "Fine by me! My turn now!"

Aragon roared as he lunged at Danny again, only this time, he manages to pin him down. Danny placed his hands on his claws.

" **GO, GHOST STINGER!** "

Danny sends a shocking ecto-energy on Aragon, electrifying him. Once he escaped from his grasp, Danny then blasted a ghost ray on Aragon's head, blowing his right horn off. The dragon roared in pain as he backed away.

"How do you like me now, dinosaur?!" Danny questioned. "Now that's an improvement!"

When Aragon felt his horn missing, he growled at the young halfa, his anger rising beyond control.

Then suddenly, Aragon roared as he lunged for Danny a second time, pinning him to the ground and breaking his spear completely in the process.

"No!" Danny cursed as he pushed the dragon off. Danny looked around until he saw the Soul Shredder that Fright Knight had dropped. "That's it!"

But as he flew towards the sword, Aragon swung his tail at Danny, which also sends the sword down below on a lower floor. He had to retrieve the sword, but first, he had to get some distance between him and Aragon, which was definitely not going to be easy.

"Hey, Ash Breath! Come and get me!" Danny taunted the dragon who was angered by it.

As the chase began, Danny hid within a tree's roots, and Aragon clawed through them, trying to reach the halfa. He roared as he attempted to swipe his claws and fangs at him, almost catching him literally by a hair. He crawled back, avoiding his razor sharp claws, and he looked down to see the sword, lying on the mossy roots just below him.

"There it is!" But all of a sudden, Aragon's roaring face appeared! "WHOA!" Danny cried as he jumped back in surprise, narrowly avoiding his claws.

Unfortunately for him, Aragon wasn't done there. His claws broke through the roots, trying to get at Danny. "Does this beast ever quit?!" Danny yelled. However, he grabbed a sharp root and stabbed through Aragon's paw, causing the root to wedge it to the hole, thus preventing it from escape. "Well, guess what, this prey knows how to fight back!"

Aragon yowled in agony as he struggled to pull his paw out. Danny used this opportunity to worm out of a hole.

"See ya and I definitely don't want to be ya!"

Aragon attempted to slash at him with his free paw as he fell out. He managed to jump down to the ground, although Aragon managed to pry his paw out and leaped down on Danny, who gasped. The very second he caught the sword, the dragon pounced on him, and they both ended up crashing into the ground, disappearing from view.

The ghosts gasped, watching with nervousness as eerie silence filled the air. Pandora, Clockwork, Ember, and even Nocturne watch with worry.

 _'Danny...!'_ Pandora mentally cried.

A pause...until something emerged. The ghosts silently gasped, for they saw the black and purple scaled body of Aragon emerging from the hole, when all of a sudden, Danny grunted as he threw the rogue dragon on the ground.

Piercing Aragon's chest (where his core was located)...was the Soul Shredder.

"He did it..." Technus spoke up. "He has slain Aragon...!"

"I can't believe he actually managed to defeat him!" exclaimed Skulker.

Pandora herself was in disbelief. She, nor anyone, ever thought she'd see the day when Aragon was defeated!

It didn't take long for the ghosts to start cheering. Danny Phantom looked down at Aragon's dead body, and then he looked up at all the ghosts cheering for him.

"Way to go, Danny!" Johnny cried out.

"Good riddance to that scaly lizard!" Ember yelled as she strummed her guitar.

"Vi faris, mia amiko! Vi savis nin!" (You did it, my friend! You saved us!) Wulf cheered on.

Danny looked back down at Aragon's corpse. At that point, he removed the sword from the body and lifted the dragon with his telekinesis over his head.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-AH-AH-AH-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-AH-AH-AH-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** "

Danny let out his ghostly wail up into the air for all to hear of his victory!

Pandora smiled with both pride and relief. "He did it…He did it!" Pandora cried tears of joy as she looked up to the sky. 'Valiant, did you see that? You have been avenged and so does Danny's parents who I know they're proud of him, as so I. Your brother avenged you, my son.'

Clockwork smiled at the scene. "He sure has come a long way. He's certainly has been a blessing to us all. Our protector and savior, Danny Phantom."

Soon, everyone came down to congratulate Danny.

"Well done, Danny Phantom!" Walker said, while placing his hand on his shoulder while the police ghosts saluted.

"Yeah! You really showed him!" exclaimed Kitty. "We've lived in fear because of that dragon!"

"That's my friend!" Nocturne yelled out happily.

"You're the coolest, Danny!" Youngblood added, jumping into Danny's arms.

"Okay, everybody! Move aside. Out of my way!" Ember chimed in, pushing her way through the crowd. "Best friend coming through! That would be me!" She stood before her friend and told him, " And you, don't make a habit out of it, okay? There are other ways of getting attention, you know?"

"I'll try to remember that, Ember." Danny replied chuckling.

"Alright," Ember spoke, "And I was right behind you, you know. I could have helped, but ...uh...yeah, you understand..."

As Ember kept talking, Danny noticed that Fright Knight was walking away, looking somewhat dejected. Setting Youngblood down, he picked up Aragon's body and walked towards the ghost leader.

Then, as Fright Knight turned to face him, Danny placed Aragon at his feet. Next, he knelt down before the leader. "I saved your family, Fright Knight. But I couldn't have done it without your help and your sword. You're my leader and I'll follow you wherever you lead."

Pandora, Clockwork, Ember, and all of the other ghosts watched this. Fright Knight looked at Danny, who looked up at him. "Danny, you may be the most unique ghost I've ever met, but today, I owe you my life and earned my trust and respect."

Danny smiled, feeling like he finally made Fright Knight grow to like him, but just as the two are about to exchange words...

 ***BANG!*** A gunshot went off in the distance; the birds were in a panic as they flew away from the source of the sound.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"Uh...that wasn't me! I swear!" Nocturne answered. "At least, I don't believe I did..."

"Everyone!" Fright Knight called the ghosts to order. "Let's move."

With that, the ghosts walked off. But Danny Phantom remained behind, his curiosity piqued.

 ***BANG!*** another gunshot went off.

Danny was determined to find out what or who was causing it so he went off to the source of the noise, leaving his family behind him.

* * *

 **One enemy has been defeated, but now something new came to the jungle. I bet you guys know what it is, so be prepared.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	7. Meeting Sam

**Here's chapter 7! This was quite a challenge to write, had to improvise most of it, so I hope you like it.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 7:** **Meeting Sam**

* * *

In the tall bamboo forest, a small pathway had been made. It looked like the foliage had been cut by something, some of them appearing to be smoking like from a laser blast.

Danny looked around, wondering what caused this. Using his sense of smell, he found what looked like footprints...as well as bullet casings. However, Danny had never seen such things before, but it had a weird smell.

Curiously, he picked up one of the bullet casings and sniffed it, and attempted to see if it was edible.

"Bleh!" Danny spat, sticking his tongue out in repugnance. "What the heck is this?! I'm so washing down my mouth after this!"

 ***BANG!***

He gasped upon hearing that sound again. Tossing the bullet casing away, he flew up a tree, swung on a vine and onto another tree. He looked around for the source of the noise, and his right ear swiveled the moment he heard a voice. It sounded male, and a bit suave like a proper gentleman.

Danny saw trees moving, or rather, someone moving through them. He couldn't really make out whoever it was, but he could see him cutting through the foliage.

 _'What in the world...?'_ Danny thought. _'Who or what is that?'_

As the figure drew closer, Danny surfed down a tree, and hid behind some bamboo leaves to get a closer look at whoever was approaching.

"That's when I knew I was born for Africa," the figure spoke up as he sliced away more foliage, "and Africa was created for..."

The figure trailed off when he seemed to spot something.

Suddenly... ***BANG!***

Danny narrowly avoided getting shot by the figure's Ecto-laser. At that moment, the figure cut down the bamboo trees in one swipe, aimed his gun, yet found nothing.

Danny quietly gasped as he finally got a good look at his face. He was a tall, slender man in his 40's, had midnight blue eyes, gray hair tied up in a pony tail, and he had on a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a red bow tie.

"Vlad!" a voice belonging to a teenage boy cried out. This teenage boy was a 17 year old African American with glasses, wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt, a black belt, green cargo pants and brown boots while wearing a red beret. "Oh, there you are! I finally caught up with you! Geez, man! What with all the laser and gun shooting up in the air? What are you, a terrorist?"

"I thought I saw something," the man, known as Vlad, answered as the teen approached him.

"Oh!" The teen exclaimed. "That all we need right now: crazy beasts waiting to pounce on a techno- geek like me and I'm probably delicious!"

"It's hard to tell, young man" Vlad answered, as the teen looked around, "I couldn't see it through the underbrush."

"If I have known that I would end up in a place like this, I would quit while I was still ahead! I hate the jungle! It's all sticky and full of bugs and creatures who want a bite out of me!" The boy spoke.

"Tucker, be quiet!" Vlad shouted.

"Shutting up!" On that, the teen, Tucker Foley, made a zipping gesture across his lips, gesturing that his lips are sealed.

"Geez, Tucker! If I've known you were going to complain on this trip, I would have brought earmuffs."

Danny's ears perked upon hearing that voice. At that instant, a young girl about his age came pushing her way through the bamboo trees with ease. She had short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie and violet eyes. Her clothing consists of a black choker around her neck, a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center, black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She also has a pair of black bracelets around her wrists.

"Besides, how can you not love the jungle? Fresh air, beautiful scenery, and lots of beautiful creatures living here freely."

"Well, Sam, maybe it's because it's full of bugs, the lack of technology, barely any WI-FI reception, and plus no cheerleaders for the Tuckster! I can't believe you dragged me here." Tucker complained until he zipped his lips again.

"Hey, genius, when you won that free trip to this place by getting that scholarship you wanted, you wanted someone with jungle experience and I'm your gal." The girl, known as Sam, proudly stated.

Danny gasped silently. He had never seen creatures like these before. They almost looked like him...only they didn't have ghostly attributes.

"What's with the zipped lip?" She asked inquired.

"Vlad told me to be quiet, Sam!" whispered Tucker. "Vlad told me not to say a word! He saw something!"

"Uhh...okay," Sam muttered before she went over to Vlad.

Tucker did his best to stay quiet, yet he gave in when he was almost out of breath. "Man, I almost passed out!"

"Mr. Vlad," spoke Sam, "I don't mean to be rude, sir, but we came here to Africa not only because you gave us the trip but also to learn about the ghosts who are living here in groups. I'm afraid that your shooting might be scaring them all away."

"I'm in charge of this trip, so that includes that your safety is my responsibility. I shall protect you, Miss Manson," replied Vlad.

"And trust me, you're doing a marvelous job," Sam assured, "but we only have a limited amount of time before our ship comes back and-"

"Sam!" Tucker cried. "Sam, look! Do you realize what you're standing in?!"

Sam looked down and gasped, for she found footprints of different sizes.

"Ghost footprints!" the techno geek exclaimed.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sam gasped. "You're right!"

"At last!" Vlad exclaimed kneeling down. "Our first sign in days." He soon looked around. "Do you think the specters could be nearby?" he asked.

When he asked this, Danny lowered himself down on a vine behind him in order to get a better observation of the man. Although, the second Vlad felt as if he was being watched, he looked over his shoulder to find no one there. The reason being was that Danny had already flown back up into the trees.

"They could be," Tucker answered, "the evidence is staring us right in the face."

"Oh, Tucker, look!" Sam exclaimed. "Over there! Old hammocks, scratches on trees, and nests!"

"Yes, I see that!" Tucker noted.

"It's just as you predicted!" Sam added.

"Family groups!" the two declared before they hive-fived.

"Oh, Sam, we're practically making history here!" Tucker spoke.

Up in the trees, Danny watched curiously at the humans, while Vlad laughed.

"Family groups?" he repeated. "Uh...pardon me, but these are _wild demons_ that are said to be hateful of humans! They'd sooner reap your soul out than look at you!"

"Oh, please Vlad, the ghosts have better things to do than haunt an innocent soul," Sam countered, "Besides, according to Tucker's info about them is that they're a shy race that really like to be away from society and-"

Vlad, who had a look of disinterest, suddenly became alert when two leaves fell from the sky.

 ***BANG! BANG!*** He fired two shots at the trees; the loud bangs caused Sam and Tucker to duck for cover. Danny, who was hiding above in the trees, panted softly as he had narrowly avoided the gunshots.

"That was too close!" Danny said to himself.

"Dude, what the heck you are doing?!" Tucker questioned in alarm.

Sam nodded in agreement. "What if it's a ghost?!"

"It's not a ghost," Vlad answered, looking around. "At least, not a normal one anyway."

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, confused. Vlad surveyed the area, still on edge.

"Hmm..." he murmured. "Perhaps we should move along."

"I agree," Tucker concurred, "we'll head west, where the tracks lead and please, give the gun a rest!"

"Excellent idea, Mr. Foley," Vlad commented as he and Tucker pressed onward, "I would drop the gun if you like to be a beast's dinner. I don't want that because with your expertise in technology, you're essential to this expedition. It's just so hard to find quality help these days."

They continued onward, with Sam following far behind.

As Sam followed, she curiously looked around until, suddenly, a fruit dropped on her head.

"Ah!" Sam gasped, startled. "What was that?!"

At that point, a small, green ghost puppy known as Cujo scampered down from a tree and took a bite out of the fruit.

"Oh!" Sam exclaimed. "Are you what all the fuss was about?"

Cujo glanced up at her, nonchalantly eating his fruit.

"Tuck!" Sam called out with a whisper. "Tucker, come quick!" She soon opened up her sketchbook. "Hold still, you sweet thing." she told the little one. "I just have to get a sketch of you! You may not be a humanoids ghost, but still it's better than nothing."

From above, Danny swung over to a tree branch on a vine as he glanced down at Sam drawing a sketch of Cujo. _'Wonder what she's doing here?'_ he thought.

Subsequent to finishing her drawing, Sam looked up to see that the pup had vanished.

"Huh?" she muttered. "Where'd he-" At that instant, Cujo reappeared by her legs, wagging his tail happily. "Oh!" Sam gasped. "There you are!" She showed him the sketch she made. "What do you think?" she asked.

Cujo eyed the drawing with intrigue. Before Sam knew what hit her, the little ghost dog swiped her sketchbook from right out of her hands and ran away!

"Hey!" Sam cried. "Why, you little…! Get back here!"

Cujo just ran ahead playfully, leaving behind a literal paper trail. Sam growled as she chased him.

"This is just perfect," she grumbled, picking up pages from her sketchbook, "I come all the way to Africa to study about ghosts and get my sketchbook snatched by a puppy."

Danny flew down, picked up a sketch that Sam missed, climbed back up, and sat in a tree to get a better look at the drawing. Not too far away, Cujo was ripping out pages from Sam's sketchbook until he found the one with his picture.

"Hey, you!" Sam called. "Give me back my drawing!"

" _No!_ " Cujo barked, nuzzling the sketch, indicating that it's his to keep.

"All right, I'll give you til the count of three," Sam said, then started counting, "1...2..." At that moment, she started pointing in the opposite direction. "Oh, look! A giant bone!"

Cujo happily turned around, and at the very second he did, Sam snatched her drawing right out of his tiny little paws.

"Got it!" she spoke up. "I can't believe you actually fell for that."

Cujo whined and whimpered before he howled into tears.

"Oh, come on. Don't start crying." Sam told him. "What would your parents say?"

 ***GRAAAWR!***

Sam gasped to see a pack of angry ghost animals, glowering down at her. Most of them are scary versions of wolves, tigers, bears, and all the animals you could think of.

"See what I mean?" she inquired as she nervously backed away.

Cujo then stood in front of the animals and morph into a giant version of himself as he growled at her fiercely.

"Okay, I can see that you're upset, guys," Sam added, still backing away, "But just so you know, the dog started it."  
She suddenly tripped over a tree root, causing her to fall down, and the animals all rushed after her!

"AAH!" Sam screamed, scrambling to her feet and running for her life.

The ghostly animals chased her, growling and snarling. Danny, who was up on a tree, witnessed Sam running away. Grabbing a vine, he swung down above the animals and reached his hand out to try and catch the fleeing Goth girl.

Sam, who was still running, saw that she was nearing a cliff. In that moment, taking a literal leap of faith, she jumped. However, she did not fall. Instead, she felt like she was flying.

"Wait, what in the world?!" Sam questioned, looking down at the jungle below her. "How am I flying!?"

She glanced up and saw that she was being carrying by Danny, who looked at her as she uttered an ear-piercing scream.

"OH MY GOSH, WHO ARE YOU?!" she shouted. But before she could get her answer, one of the animals was biting on her foot.

"AAH!" she yelled in alarm. "GET OFF! GET OFF!" She kicked the animal with her other foot until he fell off with her boot as he was still biting on it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sam screamed as Danny swung off of the vine through a tree's leaves, and up onto the highest point of the tree where the halfa landed and caught the girl in his arms, bridal style. "Put me down! Put me down, right now!" Sam demanded.

As Danny was about to do so, Sam saw the animals charging at them. "I CHANGE MY MIND! PICK ME UP, STRANGER! PICK ME UP!"

Danny quickly lifted the screaming Goth up and jumped down to surf on one of the trees branches, leading to a twisting roller coaster ride. First, Danny slid down a tree branch in the shape of a corkscrew, followed by a loop, and a zigzag as Danny held Sam by her thighs.

"Oh, no!" she cried.

Next, they surfed across a spiral branch, and Sam was screaming the whole time. They slid down a tree branch, and were about to make contact with the other ghost animals.

The Goth girl got behind Danny, accidentally hitting him in the face and chin in the process. Danny, however, summoned his ghost shield, using it to block the beasts in their path.

As the last of the animals were pushed back, Sam realized that there were no animals left. She laughed, thinking that she was in the clear...until one ghost beaver appeared and jumped onto her!

"AAAAHH!" she screamed. "GET OFF ME, YOU ECTO-RODENT!"

As she tried knocking the Mink off, Sam's legs clung to Danny's neck.

"GAH!" he gagged.

Sam was able to get the beaver off of her, although her hand got caught on a vine, pulling her back and off of Danny's neck. Danny looked back to see Sam, dangling on the vine as the animals closed in on her, and all he could was groan in exasperation.

As the animals swarmed Sam, their combined weight snaps the vine, which leads to all of them falling.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sam screamed. Thankfully, Danny caught the Goth girl by her left foot with his own feet while as the animals held onto her hands.

"Uh-oh." Cujo muttered when he saw an incoming tree branch.

 ***WHAM!***

Cujo collided with the large branch, along with the rest of the animals, while Danny and Sam continued swinging through the trees.

"WHOOAAA!" the latter cried as she was flung into the air by the former. Danny landed above a hollow tree and held his arms out to catch Sam. However, upon catching her, his legs did an involuntary split. A pained grunt was uttered as the halfa gritted his teeth in agony.

' _I'm going to feel that in the morning!'_ Danny though painfully.

At that point, he looked up and saw the beasts beginning to swarm again. Left with no other way out, they jumped down into the hollow tree. The beasts pursued after them, flooding the inside of the tree. Danny and Sam slid down, away from the Minks, yet the weight of the animals made the hollow tree collapse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed as she, Danny, and the animals fell. Above them, the hollow tree broke apart and fell.

Danny grabbed a vine, which burned his hand as he slid down, causing him to grit his teeth in pain. At that instant, the vine acted as a bungee cord and launched both him and Sam onto a tree. Danny looked up and saw that the hollow tree falling towards him and the Goth girl.

Sam yells, "OH, GOD! OH,GOD!"

Danny jumped from branch to branch until he shielded her, just as the hollow tree fell. On the ground, the animals scrambled away in a panic. Thankfully, they weren't injured; even so, they were quite frazzled, nonetheless.

Danny and Sam took a peek to see if it was safe. As they did, Cujo came floating in mid-air, barking at Danny. Danny responded in barks and growls, as Sam could only hear from him.

She watched in confusion until Danny turned to her and snatched the sketch of Cujo away from her. He viewed the drawing for a couple of seconds and then gave it to Cujo. The dog morph back into a puppy and snatched it out of his hand as it went away happily.

When Danny turned back around, Sam was gone. "Huh? Where'd she go?" he asked. He spotted her trying to climb down the tree, still scared from the last ride.

"Okay, I'm in a tree with a ghost boy who talks to ghost animals," Sam moaned, "Oh, okay, I can do this . I think I can-" She placed one foot onto another tree. "Hey, wait, this is good! I'm doing fine!" Sam noted, placing her other foot on the tree. "I just-Whoa!"

She fell forward, but luckily caught herself. "Okay, girl, you can get across," Sam told herself, "You're the top in PE class. One, two..." She tried getting across, although she nearly lost her balance. She was able to catch herself again. "Ugh...!" she groaned. "It can't get any worse, can they?"

 ***BOOM!*** A crack of thunder, a flash of lightning, and it instantly started to rain, to Sam's ire.

"Apparently, they can," she said as she looked down, only to be face-to-face with Danny, "Get away from me!"

Sam pushed herself backward, trying to get away from him, though she lost her balance. She swung her arms around, trying to keep her balance until Danny flew up the tree she was previously on and held her back with his middle finger, He immediately pushed her back and she fell right on her bottom underneath the shade of a tree's leaves. Then, Danny slowly approached her, curiously.

"Hey, Stay away from me!" Sam cried. "Don't come any closer! Please, get away!"

She kept him back with her bare foot, which he looked at with intrigue. He touched her toes, causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, no quit it!" she laughed. "That tickles!"

Danny seems to smile a bit before he began to play with Sam's toes, and he soon began to lift up her skirt...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sam yelled as she kicked Danny in the jaw. Danny backed up, a bit taken back by her kick. "Ever hear of personal space and privacy? Well, serves you right, you jerk!" Sam added hugging her knees and holding a branch she got from the tree to threaten him. "Just stay away from me like a good ghost boy!" Though, Danny kept getting closer. "Dude, I'm warning you! I know karate! My friend won't take kindly to you." Sam warned, trying to hide her nervousness, yet Danny still moved closer to her. "No, that's close enough! Do you even speak English? I said no!"

Danny reached out and touched her cheek, to her surprise.

"How dare you-" Sam started as she raised her hand in an attempt to slap him, but Danny caught it before she could.

The halfa examined her hand, and gently pressed his palm against hers. He noticed how their hands were the same. But then, he thought of something. He then transformed into his normal form and placed his palm against hers again. They're the same.

San blinked at him, surprised. This strange ghost boy, who saved her from certain death and also seemed somewhat perverse, is also a human. And now, he's touching the palm of her hand with his own. 'How is it possible that this ghost is also a human or vice versa? And why is he doing this?' she thought.

At that point, without warning, Danny lowered his head pressed his ear against her chest, causing her to moan uncomfortably. His ear swiveled at the sound of her heartbeats, which were strong yet steady.

Next, he pulled away and held Sam's face to his chest.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "Oh, no! Ohh-kaaay!" Sam slowly pulled away, smiling awkwardly. "Thanks...you have a very strong heartbeat, if ghosts have hearts" she noted, feeling nervous, "it's really cool."

"...It's really cool," Danny repeated, speaking in plain English.

"Thanks, though I can't do a thing about it in this humidity-" Sam replied as she was tying up her in a ponytail until she realized Danny just spoke in her language. "Wait, you can actually talk? All this time, I thought you were just the strong, silent type. Why didn't you tell me, I'm very curious as to know who or what you are, I wanna-"

Danny suddenly put his hand to her lips, silencing her. Next, he put his hands on his chest.

"Phantom." he spoke. Sam blinked, confused. "Danny." He repeated, pronouncing his name. "Danny…Phantom."

"...Danny Phantom….?" Sam repeated. Danny hummed happily while nodding his head. "...Oh, I get it." Sam realized.

"Oh, I get it." Danny replayed. "Danny Phantom. Oh, I get it."

"Oh, no, no," Sam corrected before clearing her throat, "I'm Sam."

"Oh, no, no," Danny repeated, mimicking Sam's voice and clearing his throat, "I'm Sam."

Sam laughed a little, but then she spoke, "Okay, that's funny. But no...my name is Sam. And you are Danny Phantom. Sam… Danny... Sam."

"...Sam," Danny repeated.

"Exactly." Sam nodded.

 ***BANG!*** Sam gasped upon hearing that gunshot.

"...Vlad...!" she whispered.

Danny morphed back into a ghost and floated out as he looked out.

 ***BANG!*** Another gunshot was heard.

"Vlad!" Danny repeated with a smile.

"...Okay, this is really weird," Sam began, "but at the same time, it's interesting and extraordinary." She soon stood up. "Danny," she spoke, "Can you please take me to my camp?"

 ***BANG!*** The halfa mimicked the gunshot with his ghost ray in the air.

"Yes, Vlad!" Sam exclaimed. "That's very goo-AH!" Danny grabbed her and held her close. "Uh-oh," Sam muttered, "Uh...okay...we're gonna fly again?" As if to answer her question, Danny jumped down and flew in a high speed.

Sam screamed. "CAN'T YOU SLOW DOOOOWWWWNNNN?!"

"YOU SLOW DOOOOWWWWNNNN!" Danny repeated, mimicking Sam's voice.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.** **And Thanks for some ideas, gwencarson126.  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	8. Trashin' the Camp

**Here's chapter 8!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 8:** **Trashin' the Camp  
**

* * *

On another side of the jungle, Ember, Nocturne, Skulker, Technus, and some other ghosts were searching for Danny to find him ever since he disappeared.

"Danny!" Nocturne called.

"Phantom!" Skulker cried out. "Where are you?!"

"Danny!" Technus called. "Kid!"

"Hey, Danny!" Walker called out and sighed. "You turn your back for one second, and the boy's gone to who knows where!"

"Any luck, Shadow?" Johnny 13 asked his shadow, who shook his head no. "Nothing."

"Phantom, dude! If you come out right now, we'll do pranks like the honey seat prank!" Youngblood called out.

"Wait, what?" Walker asked and glared at Youngblood. "So you're the one who put honey where I sat?!"

Youngblood chuckled nervously. "So what if I did?"

"Because of that prank, the kids won't stop calling me 'Honeybutt'!" Walker scolded.

"Guys, knock it off! We need to find Danny first!" Ember muttered.

"Let's hope we find him before Fright Knight does." Ghost Writer piped up.

"Maybe he's lost." Johnny 13 implied.

"Or maybe he found something more interesting," said Amorpho.

"What, are you nuts?" Ember questioned. "What could be more interesting than us?" Soon, the group broke through the bushes, only to gasp in shock.

"Hey, what's everybody looking at?" Nocturne asked as he came out, too. When he looked up, he gasped. Ahead of them was a large campsite. Nocturne gasped when he saw a grandfather clock, a tent, and finally, he screamed bloody murder the second he saw a tea set.

"THE HORROR~!" he screamed. "It's gruesome! Hide me! Hide me!" He tried to hide by covering himself in dirt, until Ember crossed her arms.

"Pull yourself together. You're embarrassing me!" She told him. "These 'things' aren't alive, you know!"

"Huh?" Nocturne muttered while the other ghosts snickered. "I knew that."

Soon, the group began to investigate. "Danny!" Ember called, walking through the camp.

"Danny?" Both Technus and Amorpho called out.

"Phantom?" Skulker also called.

"Hello?" Nocturne asked, carefully walking behind the group.

Then, Ember walked by a computer set which was full of pda's, laptops, and stereo. "What kind of primitive beasts are responsible for this mess?" she asked before she noticed a laptop where a video game was paused.

She pressed on a key, and the game activated, causing her to jump back in surprise. She pressed another key and the game made beeping sounds.

"Wow!" the rock star exclaimed in fascination. "Come here, you guys! Come here, come here! Look at this!"

Soon, Technus and Amorpho approached. Ember started pressing the keys until the game started over, making a victory music sound.

"Ooh." they spoke in amazement.

Soon, Ember typed again, and this time, followed by the victory music, the sound of a plate breaking was heard. The one responsible was Skulker.

"Nice," murmured Ember. "Do that again, Skulker."

She pressed a key on the laptop as Skulker grabbed another plate.

"Like this?" asked the Hunter before smashing it on the ground, and soon after, they heard the sound of paper being ripped.

They looked over and saw Johnny 13 ripping out a page from a book called 'Romance for Rich, Creepy Dimwits.' "After reading the title, I'm doing the world a favor."

"Yeah, do that again!" Ember said as she typed on the laptop and Skulker broke another plate. "Rip it!"

Johnny ripped out another page. "Sweet!" he piped up.

Ember laughed as she rapidly typed on the computer.

"Ring-a –ding-ding!" she exclaimed. "I love that part!"

"I just discovered over ten rule violations here." Walker said with concern.

"Sheesh, Walker! Nobody's around to bust us!" Ember patted his back. "Come on, loosen up a little! You know you want to!"

Walker sighed until he decided to try something. He then pushed a box full of cutlery, causing it to fall on the ground and make a clattering sound. Ember typed again, while Skulker broke another plate and Johnny ripped out another page from the book.

"Let me here it, Techno-master!" Ember told Technus as she moved aside so that he could use the computer. "Now, hit it!"

Soon, the ghosts started to do things in rhythm. Ghost Writer tugged the clothesline like a guitar string, Walker handled the silverware, Youngblood used the lantern like a triangle, and Amorpho shook the cereal boxes like maracas. During their flow, Ember found a horn for a phonograph.

"What the heck?" she asked before she threw it away. "Buh-bye."

"Uh...Ember?" Nocturne asked until the horn flew into his mouth, causing him to make a trumpeting sound.

"Way to go, Nocturno!" Ember exclaimed.

"Huh." Nocturne muttered, inquisitively.

"Now, hit it!" Ember exclaimed, and everyone began making noise in rhythm. "Come on, Nocturne!"

Nocturne blew into the horn again, getting into the beat.

"Oh, yeah!" Ember exclaimed. "Stay with me, guys! I feel something happening here!" Nocturne blew into the horn, keeping with the rhythm, and Ember soon began scatting.

 _"Shoo-ba-doo, da-ba-da, doo-be-doo  
Da-ba-da-da-doo da!"_

She rolled around on a globe, which she kicked to Nocturne, who ended up rolling on top of it and struggled to keep his balance, all while still blowing the horn. At that instant, the other ghosts came by, hopping on barrels.

 _"Shoo-ba-doo, da-ba-da, doo-be-doo  
Da-ba-da-da-doo da!"_

As Nocturne rolled by again, Ember grabbed the horn from him and jumped off with it.

 _"Shoo-ba-doo, da-ba-da, doo-be-doo  
Da-ba-da-da-doo da!"_

At that point, Ember climbed up a flagpole and blew the horn; only it sounded more like a kazoo. Suddenly, Nocturne bumped in the flagpole, purposely of course, causing her to drop the horn and cling it to the pole, frightfully.

 _"Doo-whop-shee-do~!"_

The horn fell back into Nocturne's hands and he blew into it again.

 _"Whoo!"_

Afterwards, Ember began tapping the tea set with a pair of spoons. All of a sudden, she tapped the top of the tea pot over to Skulker. Following that, Skulker was playing with a chemistry set and smashed it in one hit.

Next, Ember was tapping on some pots and pans with Danielle (Dani) while the other ghosts banged on other dishes.

 _"Yeah!"_

Nocturne blew into his horn and without warning; coal dust came flying out of an old stove. Subsequently, Ember was seen, playing with a skeleton. The skull came off and the others played around with it, and it fell in Nocturne's hands.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed, tossing it away.

Then, Ember was opening and closing dresser drawers in rhythm. _"Bom! Bom! Bom-bom-bom!"_

In that moment, both Dani and Youngblood were jumping up and down on a ladder like a seesaw. Then, Ember did a cartwheel while she had buckets on her hands and feet.

In an instant, the other ghosts slammed down their objects, making different kinds of beats. Even Nocturne slammed down his horn. Umbrellas were opened and shut, hats were pounded down, and Ember came swinging by as she hit some more objects.

 _"Ohh, shoo-ba-doo, da-ba-da, doo-be-doo,  
Da-ba-da-da-doo-da!"_

As the ghosts sang along, they made a complete mess of the whole campsite. Nocturne dipped his horn into soapy water, blew into it, causing bubbles to come out of it.

 _"Shoo-ba-doo, da-ba-da, doo-be-doo,  
Da-ba-da-da-doo-da!"_

 _"Whop-bop-ba-da-da-whop!"_

Not too far away, Fright Knight and the rest of the ghosts, who were out patrolling the forest, heard the party and went to investigate.

At a different location, Vlad and Tucker heard the commotion as well, and hurriedly headed back to the camp. "The sounds are coming from our campsite!" Tucker guessed.

At the campsite, Ember, the ghosts, and Nocturne were still making noise.

 _"Doo-whop-shee-do~!"_

Dani, with a pot on her head, was hanging by Nocturne's shoulder as she scatted.

 _"Whoo!"_

Soon, Youngblood, and four young ghosts started to swing around on the flagpole.

 _"Doo-whop-shee-do~!"_

Nocturne kept on blowing the horn as the music got faster.

 _"Whoo! Whoo!"_

Some of the older ghosts were bouncing on the awnings as if they were trampolines.

 _"Doo-whop-shee-do~!"_

Nocturne began to play even faster as Ghost Writer, Amorpho, and Box Ghost jumped up and each of them hit a sack of flour, a barrel of wine, and box of apples, creating their own version of fireworks.

 _"Whoo! Whoo!"_

In an instant, Ember jumped on Nocturne's shoulders as he blew his horn even faster than before. She then played her guitar as they were closing in on their big finish!

 _"Doo-whop-shee-do~!"_

 _"Whoo!"_

Everyone continued to destroy the camp and have their little fun, when suddenly, Danny Phantom and Sam appeared at the campsite.

"No way!" Sam gasped in awe. "There's a pack of ghosts here!"

 _"Hey, Ember! Who's started the party without me?"_ Danny called as he appeared before them.

Ember ceased her vandalizing when she heard Danny's voice.

 _"Danny!"_ she exclaimed as she ran to him, and the two began roughhousing as a result. _"Where have you been? We've been searching for you forever, then we found this strange place, and…"_

 _"Yeah, I missed you, too!"_ Danny said, slightly punching her arm.

"And he's one of them..." Sam whispered as she watched them.

Just then, Ember noticed Sam and soon, the other ghosts noticed her, too as they stopped what they were doing and were speechless.

" _Danny, who is that?_ " Ember asked in their language.

" _Her name is Sam,_ " Danny answered, " _I found her in the jungle. Don't worry, she won't hurt you._ "

Ember looked at Sam, who smiled at her and waved. She didn't know what to make of her, her strange fashion, her peach skin instead of blue or pale, no ecto-energy in her, and the fact that she spoke a foreign language, unlike her own.

Sam reached out, wanting to touch Ember's hand in greeting. Danny smiled at this, but his smile fell into a sudden shock and fear.

Suddenly, Sam felt a shadow looming over her. She turned around, only to gasp in shock upon seeing Fright Knight, towering over her.

"Oh, my..." Sam whispered.

Fright Knight then unsheathed his Soul Robber and stabbed into the ground, mere feet away from Sam, as a warning.

Sam gasped as she fell backwards from the scare.

" _Who are you?_ " Fright Knight asked in the Phantom language.

"U-Uh..." Sam was speechless, unable to find the right words.

Fright Knight glared at her before looking at the younger ghosts. _"What are you doing here, away from the safety of the family?!"_

 _"Fright Knight, I can explain."_ Walker nervously explained before throwing away the junk they were playing with. _"This isn't what it looks like!"_

 _"Enough! Everyone, let's return to our home, NOW!"_ Fright Knight gestures them to follow, which they did immediately. Ember only stood in stunned silence until Nocturne came and grabbed her.

By that point, Pandora, who was among Fright Knight's group, tugged on Danny's arm, urging him to follow her. _"Daniel, we have to go!"_

"Sam!" Tucker called out from a distance.

"Samantha!" Vlad called.

Sam didn't respond back. Her focus was on Danny and Pandora.

" _Let's go, Danny!_ " Pandora urged again, pulling on her adopted son's sleeve.

"Sam!" Tucker called again.

Danny looked at Sam, who looked back at him, confused by all that was happening. Pandora just continued to pull on Danny's sleeve until he finally followed her away into the jungle.

"Sam, where are you?!" Tucker called, once more. Soon, he and Vlad appeared.

"Sam!" the teen cried, running to his friend happily that she's fine. "You're okay! I thought you have been eaten by a beast. Where were you and what happened to our campsite?!"

"Oh, Fudge Buckets! Our campsite's been ravaged." Vlad questioned, surveying the campsite. "Why is everything totally destroyed like there's been a party here?!"

"Who been messing with my babies?!" Tuck cried when he picked up his technology, the ones which survived anyway, from the ground.

"Who ripped my books and clothes?!" Vlad angrily hollered as he saw his books ripped clean and clothes tattered and cut open.

"Tuck!" Sam exclaimed. "You're not gonna believe what just happened here and to me! I was out walking and then this little puppy came by and I drew him a sketch!"

"Yes, go on." Tucker nodded.

"Then, all of a sudden, the pup starts crying," Sam explained.

"Aw, were you the cause of his sadness?" Tucker asked. Sam then punched his arm in anger. "OW!"

"No...Maybe…but that's not the point!" Sam answered, "But the second I turn around, there's animals surrounding me! A whole lot of them! And they were howling, screeching, roaring, the works, and then I was chased! I was up in the air! Flying right through the air on a vine, and then we were all surrounded! And Tuck, they took my boot!" She showed Tucker her bare foot.

"Oh, man!" he exclaimed. "And those are your favorite boots!"

"And then I was rescued!" Sam added. "I was rescued by flying boy with white hair and a black jumpsuit!"

"A flying boy?" Tucker repeated. "Well, that's a good one!"

"What in the world is she talking about?" Vlad questioned.

"Well, she always had been the eccentric type. Unlike the girls at our school, she's an ultra-recycle-vegetarian, only wears black, despises anything sunny, pink, and girly, plus like you, she's rich." Tucker answered. "She believes anything these days: monsters, Goth people, Greek Gods, ghosts…"

"And then I saw ghosts, and they-" Sam began, but then Vlad stopped her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Wait, Ghosts? You actually saw them?!" he asked. "Where are they? Sam, you must tell me! Where?"

"He left with them," Sam answered.

"Who did, Sam?" Tucker inquired as he wondered.

"Phantom." Sam answered. "Danny Phantom."

"Danny Phantom?" Vlad repeated, inquisitively.

"He's the flying boy I mentioned." Sam spoke. "But he's actually…a half ghost boy."

Tucker and Vlad glanced at each other, confused. But Vlad was mostly curious and surprised by her discovery. "A human who is also half ghost?"

* * *

Back at the ghost family's home, Fright Knight stood before his subjects, addressing his new command for their safety.

"Everyone," he began, "we will avoid the strangers. Do not let them see you, and do not seek them out."

"They mean us no harm, Fright Knight!" Danny spoke out.

"Phantom, I don't know that." The leader replied.

"But I do, I've actually spent time with one of them!" Danny explained.

"You may be willing to risk our safety, but I'm not!" Fright Knight told him.

"Why are you threatened by anyone different from you?!" Danny questioned, standing before him. "Aren't we all different?"

Fright Knight responded by glaring at the young halfa, glowering down on him.

"Protect this family, Daniel," he hissed, "and stay away from them. That's final."

Danny glared back at Fright Knight, and he uttered an angry grunt as he turned the other way and left.

"Danny, for once, listen to Knight." Pandora whispered as she walked beside her adoptive son.

"Mother, why didn't you tell me that there were others who look and are like me?" Danny asked, facing Pandora.

Pandora gasped silently as Danny walked away, feeling hurt. She watched him climb up a tree and sit on the branch, looking towards the sunset.

Pandora looked worried. Just then Clockwork floated by her side, his face showed concern. "Pandora, you knew he was bound to find out his past sooner or later."

"I know, Clockwork. But he's just not ready to find out yet." Pandora said.

"At 17 years old, he should have known by now. Is he not ready or are _you_ not ready to tell him?" Clockwork questioned her, in which she became silent. "I won't tell him, but you should. I just hope that he doesn't find out before you tell him. Know this: he has the right to know of who he is."

"You're right, Clockwork. I will tell him, when the right time comes." She decided. "I'm just worried that, if I did tell him the truth about his past, he wouldn't love me as much as he does right now because I'm not his real mother."

Clockwork smiled softly and gently patted her shoulder. "I know how you feel. Sometimes I worry, too. But I'm sure that his feelings about us won't change a bit. This I assure you." He kindly said as they both watch Danny up on a tree.

Danny had finally found others who were similar to him and now, it almost seemed that Fright Knight and Pandora was trying to keep him away from them. What is he suppose to do now?

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This was fun to write cause we get to see the ghosts having some fun especially to those who needed to loosen up.  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	9. Strangers like Me

**Here's chapter 9! Sorry for the delay!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 9:** **Strangers like Me**

* * *

The following morning at the campsite, Sam was drawing a picture of Danny Phantom on the chalkboard to show her friend, Tucker.

"He barely touches the ground," she explained, "he usually floats around and his legs sometimes become a spectral tail like a ghost."

"Cool," Tucker nodded analyzing the picture, "tell me more!"

"Well, that's what he looks like as a ghost, but as a human, he looks the same except he has black hair like us and his eyes turn from glowing neon green to an innocent icy blue. He sometimes acts like a kid, but most of the time he's curious and shy like a ghost." Sam added.

"Does he say 'Boo!' because if I was a ghost, I would say: Boo-yeah?" Tucker noted.

"No and there's no way that catchphrase is gonna catch on!" Sam spoke.

Nearby, Vlad was busy analyzing some ghost DNA he had saved in test tubes while reading a book about the paranormal, only to roll his eyes at Sam and Tucker's antics and questions.

"This discovery would make us famous. A half human- half ghost kid with no language, no human behavior…" Tucker added on.

"And absolutely NO respect for personal space," Sam pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?" Tucker inquired.

"Tuck, he was THIS close!" Same answered, getting in her friend's face. "Just STARING at me!"

"Okay! That's just creepy and disturbing!" Tucker said.

"But, in a way, he seemed confused at first. It's as if he'd never seen another human before." Sam stood up and drew in Danny's face. "His eyes were so intense...and focused..." she whispered."...I've never seen such eyes before. So fierce and spiritual at the same time."

As she finished drawing in his eyes, she looked on, wistfully. Tucker noticed this and smiled. "Oh, should I leave you and the chalkboard alone for a moment, Sam?" he quipped.

"Tucker, cut it out!" Sam laughed, though she was blushing when she said that. "It's not what you think!"

Tucker chuckled at her reaction.

"My point is to think what we can learn from him. So we should look for him as soon as possible." Sam added.

Vlad, having finished his research, groaned irritably for he had grown tired of listening to their conversation.

"My sweet children, I hate to rain on your parade, but need I remind you the reason why we're here!" he called, walking over to the teens. "We're here to _find_ ghosts! With your expertise in technology and inventions and Sam's experience and knowledge of the wildlife, the search would have been successful."

"We're just having an off day, Mr. Masters." Tucker implied. "These ghosts are not just gonna appear when we want to. It's like leading themselves into a death trap."

"Oh, if only." Vlad muttered.

"But, sir, why the sudden interest in ghosts?" Sam wondered. "Back home, people try to exterminate them and a rich man like you to wander in the jungles of Africa is surprisingly unusual. So why do you want to find them?"

Vlad stood silent until he cleared his throat and began. "Have you two ever heard of the famous Jack Fenton?"

"I've heard about him in the internet. He was a famous ghost hunter along with his wife, Maddie. They created unique inventions to capture and experiment on ghosts." Tucker revealed. "But then, after that, they disappeared years ago."

"You see, Jack and I, we used to be the best of friends. But sometimes there are changes that can drift anyone apart, no matter how tight the friendship is." Vlad told them, surprising them as they listened. "Jack may call himself the expert, but Maddie was better. Her style and grace in combat, not to mention her intelligence, is unimaginable. Soon enough, they got married and eventually had a baby boy, making them retire from their job for a while."

"That's incredible! Who knew that those two had a kid of their own?" Tucker gasped in wonder.

"But what does have to do with what we're doing now, Vlad?" Sam asked.

"After they had their child, they went to a trip to Africa after they heard rumors about a herd of ghosts living there like refuges. But then, there was a storm and their ship caught fire and sank to the sea. But who knows? Maybe they sought refuge in Africa. But tragically, there was no trace of them anywhere, so we believed that they died years ago in the jungle. Their only son was also considered dead because it's highly unlikely that a baby could survive all alone in the jungle. Since they had no other relatives, I inherited their belongings and their savings. For 17 years, there have been no signs of the Fentons anywhere."

"So, Vlad, you believe that the ghost boy that Sam saw…might be the Fentons' son?" Tucker wondered curiously.

"Highly unlikely because how could their son be half ghost? But if the boy survived, all of the Fentons' inheritance would be rightfully his. But if you ask me, this ghost kid is just something out of an active imagination. We're here on important business, not indulging some girlish fantasy."

"Excuse me?! Fantasy!?" Sam repeated, her anger rising. "Hey, I didn't imagine him! Danny is-"

 ***WHEESH!*** Danny suddenly reappeared from his invisibility in between her and Vlad. The latter gasped the very second he saw him.

"Real." Sam finished, smirked smugly.

"Oh, my Cyber Tech!" Tucker exclaimed; he was a stuttering mess before uttering, "It's you! It's really him. Danny Phantom!"

"Samantha, Tucker, get back!" Vlad cried as he grabbed his ecto-zooka, aiming at Danny.

"Wait!" Tucker cried.

"No! Don't shoot him!" Sam shouted as she pushed the ecto-zooka off of aim, causing it to fire into the air.

"Vlad!" Danny spoke.

"What?" Vlad questioned.

"Vlad!" Danny repeated, and Tucker laughed.

"He can speak!" he exclaimed, excitedly. "He sure is smart for someone who lived in the jungle."

"Have we...met?" Vlad asked. "How does he know my name?"

"He thinks it means the sound of your ecto-gun or ecto-zooka," Sam chuckles.

At that moment, Danny approached her. "Sam," he uttered, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"Yes, hi, Danny." Sam giggled bashfully, a slight flush growing across her cheeks.

Tucker chuckles at the scene of the two. "I see what you mean by him not respecting personal boundaries," he mused as he said in a sing song voice. _"Somebody has a boyfriend!"_

"Tucker!" Sam yelled.

At that instant, Danny Phantom began observing Vlad Masters. "What's he doing?" Vlad questioned.  
He got his answer when Danny tried to copy his posture and expression.

"Look at him, Sam," said Tucker, and Sam giggled, "He acts like a ghost, yet looks like a boy! He might be the missing link!"

"Or our own link to the Ghosts," Vlad spoke to the techno geek.

"Oh, yes!" Tucker realized. "Exactly!"

Vlad cleared his throat and asked Danny, "Young man, where are the ghosts?"

Danny just stared at him, and he turned his hands intangible and playfully went through Vlad's head, much to his annoyance.

"Where are the ghosts?!" Vlad repeated, angrily.

"Where are the ghosts!?" Danny parroted.

"Shouting won't help any of us, Vlad." Sam chimed in. "He doesn't understand English."

"Is that right?" Vlad asked. "If I can teach a parrot to sing the US National Anthem, I can teach this Ghost boy a thing or two."

He erased Sam's drawing of Danny Phantom and drew his own crude illustration of a ghost.

"Ghost," he spoke. He gave the chalk to Danny, who held it.

"Ghost." Danny repeated, looking at the chalk.

"See?" Vlad asked. "He's got it! I'm a Genius."

"He really does understand you!" exclaimed Tucker. Or so it seemed, for soon, Danny started scribbling all over the chalkboard.

"Ghost." Danny said. "Ghost."

"Okay, maybe not." muttered Tucker.

"No, no, no!" Vlad shouted as he tried to stop him.

"No, no, no!" Danny repeated as he held the chalk to Vlad's face.

"Give me that!" Vlad yelled as he snatched the chalk away, and Danny struggled as he tried to get it back from him.

As Vlad was holding the halfa back, Sam took the chalk from him.

"Mr. Masters," she began, "I think I'll take it from here. Let a teen handle a teen."

* * *

Thus, Danny Phantom's lessons had begun. The lights were shut off in the tent and Sam had set up a video projector. Danny looked with wonder and curiosity like a child at Christmas morning. The slide show showed a picture of a ghost which surprised Danny.

 _Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me_

He floated over to it with wonder and stood beside it. Sam changed slides and showed a muscular man with tight shorts and a handlebar mustache. Danny looked and did a similar pose. Tucker then passed more slides to Sam to show their new friend. From the Amazon rainforest, to a city street in London, a creepy Dracula type castle, a sphinx in Egypt, and as a couple was ballroom dancing. Sam looked and her heart melted as she daydreamed about maybe dancing with Danny.

 _I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there_

Danny liked the picture of the dancers, so he took Sam and started dancing with her. Tucker found this amusing and fun, while Vlad didn't express much interest. But Danny was still curious about what awaited him after seeing a picture of outer space. But this was just the beginning of his first step into discovery of a new world.

 _I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

Later on, Tucker then took Sam and Danny outside on a very starry night with a telescope atop a hill. The teens explained the wonders of space and beyond. As Danny looked through the telescope, Tucker told him all about astronomy like the stars and planets in the galaxy. With luck, there came a shooting star in the atmosphere. Danny looked at it with his eyes glowing as bright as the falling star. He was amazed by this, for he had never known there were things a long ways above the sky.

In the daytime, Sam taught Danny how to read English writing from a book. Most of her books were Goth books with mystery, mythology, and some with drama in it, but Danny didn't mind as long as he gets to share it with her. Tucker also showed him the wonders of technology, especially his scooter which inspired Danny to ride it himself, and eventually he did around the trees of the jungle. He was a fast learner. The Techno geek really enjoyed having a friend like Danny Phantom.

As time went on, Danny started getting the hang of how the humans lived in the civilized world. Within moments, he became fluent in both English and Phantom language. Vlad showed Danny where they were on Earth using a map of the globe.

 _Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before_

But instead of listening to Vlad, he stared at Sam sitting in the hammock, drawing in her sketchbook. For a while, he started to feel strange like a feeling unlike any other. Sam may be of opposite gender and different worlds, but he knew they were same. Whenever he looks at her, Danny could feel a happy feeling inside him.

 _Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her_

Sam was feeling the same way towards Danny as she continued to draw him in her book, unbeknownst to everyone else. Vlad noticed Danny's loving stare, and pulled the halfa's face back to his picture to focus, though he continued to stare at Sam.

 _Ooh, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place_

Back home, while the ghosts all slept peacefully together, Danny glanced into the sky, still thinking of Sam, Tuck, and all the things they done together and will do together. With all the excitement, it's hard for him to sleep at all. When dawn came, he snuck out before anyone woke up. However, Pandora and Ember were getting concerned but also left out. Danny's actions from leaving the family early in the morning and having affection towards the humans made them worried. Clockwork was slightly worried since he thought that Danny should use this chance to be with his own kind and get to know them better.

 _Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon_

 _I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me_  
 _Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

Danny had arrived at the camp once again and he saw Sam drawing a flora type ghost (ghosts that have plant features like flower head and leaf like hands) that appeared near some flowers. Danny joined her as Sam showed him her drawing which he liked, but Sam's happiness ceased when the ghost flew off.

Seeing that she liked being among plant type ghosts, Danny took Sam and carried her high up in a tree.

 _Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you_

There, she was amazed when she saw many more flora ghosts. Then the flora ghosts went to them with interest, some of them even perched themselves on Danny and Sam. This was a fascinating experience for Sam. In the evening, Danny took her hand and helped her swing on vines.

 _Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know_

Sam was at first nervous, but started enjoying it. Both teens enjoyed their time as they spun each other, meeting face to face though Sam blushed away.

One day, Vlad had enough of what they had been through for the past few days, still in the jungle.

"We're wasting all this time in what he wants!" Vlad snapped. "We haven't found anything! The boat could arrive any day. Now, ask him straight out!"

"Danny?" Sam called to the halfa as he was playing with a solar system set. "Will you take us to the ghost family? Do you understand?"

Danny's smile faded. "I understand," he replied.

"Nice work, Sam." Tucker whispered as Sam smiled.

"Well?" Vlad hoped.

"I can't." Danny frowned.

"What?!" Vlad and Tucker both were shocked by this. Vlad didn't want to hear that.

"But, why not, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Fright Knight." Danny replied, uneasily.

Sam walked over. "Danny," she said softly. "Who is this Fright Knight?"

"Fright Knight is the leader of the family," Danny explained. "And he's supposed to be my father, but he's never acted like it though he cares for the others. He doesn't like me because I'm different and he despises all humans. That's why I can't take you to my family. I'm sorry."

"I see." Sam nodded with a frown. "If that's the case, then I won't make you. I understand how it feels to be different and I understand how you feel too, Danny. We'd really love to see your family, but I won't force you if you don't want to."

"Thanks, Sam."

Tucker sighed with disappointment. Sam was also disappointed, but Vlad was not going to take it.

 _I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me_

He tried demanding him to show them the ghosts, but Danny avoided him, which caused Vlad to rip up the paper in frustration. Later on, Danny continued looking at the different pictures of things he hadn't seen.

 _Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

 _...I wanna know_

Eventually, he stopped at a picture of a man giving a woman flowers. Danny looked at Sam who slept peacefully in her chair with Tucker next to her. He then thought of an idea.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.** **  
**

**Please leave reviews!**


	10. Danny's Plan

**Here's chapter 10! Hope you've all been patient.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 10:** **Danny's Plan**

* * *

Morning came quickly with a bright sunny day which can make anyone happy and Danny was no exception. He quickly began grabbing any type of flower he could set his eyes on since they were all in full bloom. He grabbed blue, orange and tops it off with purple violets, creating a lovely bouquet for Sam. He then flew off towards her camp while his friends Nocturne and Ember watched on.

"Aw, Ember." Nocturne said with a sweet sigh, knowing his friend was in love. "I've never seen him so happy."

Ember, however, had a scowl on her face, feeling left out and a little jealous. Ever since Danny began hanging out with the humans, they been seeing each other less and less each day.

"Eh, I give it a week." She said, crossing her arms while Nocturne became concerned.

Finally, Danny managed to reach camp with the bouquet in hand, ready to present it to Sam. But when he did, he saw many men dressed in White, taking down the tents and packing everything up in a rush. Some of them carried boxes towards the coast, where there was huge ship not far in the sea.

There was a lot of yelling between them, making Danny concern of this pack of white strangers. These men all wore white uniforms, carrying high tech, and wore black shades. 'Who are these men?' He thought.

"Hey, wait! Don't take those away!" Danny suddenly heard Tucker yelling. He saw the teen trying to stop the men from taking away his stuff. "Those things can only be held by Techno geek's hands, like mine! I've waited all my life for a discovery like this and I won't leave until I see a ghost!" Tucker sighed as he then noticed Danny looking on. "Dude, you came! Can you believe this? Isn't it a dream crusher?" But before Danny could answer, Tucker was suddenly pushed away by the busy men.

Danny climbed up a ledge to see the view. He tried to search for his dear friend.

"You're the Captain! Just tell them you had engine trouble and give us two more days!" Vlad growled at the captain known as Mr. Lancer.

"And be late at every port from here to Amity Park?" Mr. Lancer scoffed.

"We'll have come all this way for nothing!" Sam tried to reason. "Please, Mr. Lancer, we just need a little more time!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Manson, but I simply can't do it!" The captain turned away, heading back to the ship. Sam was deeply upset. Vlad was furious as he let out a frustrated groan and turned on Sam.

"This is your fault!" Vlad growled as he blamed her. "If you hadn't wasted all this time teaching the ghost boy, we would have found at least one ghost! I should've followed my instincts and set traps for the specters!"

Sam became tense and irritated. She packed her last clothes on her suitcase and closed it up, feeling angry as Vlad's accusations.

"Don't you think I'm disappointed about the ghosts? You are absolutely impo-" She didn't finished as she suddenly bumped onto Danny, accidently destroying the bouquet. Luckily, Danny was left with two small violets standing. They were both started by the sudden bump, but Sam sighs in relief of seeing her friend here.

"Danny! I was so afraid that you wouldn't come in time. The boat's arrived, the boat that's come to take us home, to Amity Park... And Tuck and I were wondering..." She trailed off for a moment, becoming sheepish as her cheeks turn a bit pink.

"Well, I was wondering... well, we really hoped that you'll come with us, won't you?" She looked at him with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Danny thought about it with curiosity. "Go see Amity Park today, come home tomorrow." He didn't mind going even though it sounded a bit of a stretch, but he couldn't just leave his friends and family behind.

Sam frowned at his answer and sadly said. "Oh, no. Well, you see, Danny, it would be very difficult to come back... ever."

"Not come back?" His eyes widened a bit. Sam began to try to explain to him before he could decide again.

"Oh no no no, I know it sounds awful, but you belong with us, with people." She said, trying to say it in the nicest way possible. "I don't know any other way."

"Sam, if I can't go, then… you should just stay here." Danny said. He then sat with one knee and offering the violets to her. "Sam must stay with Danny."

"Stay here?" She stuttered until she accidently dropped her suitcase, letting all her clothes out. She then sadly picked them up from the ground. "That... That's not a possibility, I'm afraid. No, I can't stay, Danny. Look, I've got-I'm with my friend, Tucker, I got my family in Amity Park, my home, and..."

Danny gently takes her hand, trying to console her. "Sam, stay. Stay with me and become part of my family."

"But-"

"Please. For me?" Danny interrupted her, taking her hand, and offering the flowers. He hopes to be with her forever.

Sam stared at the violets, knowing he was trying to be with her, but the choice was too much to bear. Her eyes began to form tears. "But… I can't." She stood up and ran away, crying. Danny felt his heart drop, as he watches her leave, not looking back.

"Women." Danny turned at the sudden voice of Vlad Masters watching the whole thing. "How typical." He then grabbed a bottle of wine from a box and serves two glasses for him and for Danny. "That's too bad, Daniel. She really is a piece of work. One moment she's all happy, and the next he's depressed." Vlad rested his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Even if you hadn't grown up a ghostly stranger, you've been lost. There are no trails through a woman's heart. I should know."

"Sam is leaving." Danny muttered softly.

"Yes." Vlad said with disappointment, but secretly trying to manipulate the sadden ghost teen. "If only she could've spent more time with the ghosts. She's so disappointed, crushed, really. Sorry, old boy. Oh well, I'd best get Samantha's things to the ship. I guess this is farewell, old chap. It was nice knowing you, though it would have been better to meet your whole family up close, but hey, life doesn't always give you what you want." Vlad picked up some of Sam's luggage and made his way to the ship.

Danny pondered for a moment, thinking about Sam. She seemed so... Distant and empty now... I know he's not allowed to, but he just couldn't bear to part with Sam, especially with how he feels for her.

"Vlad." Vlad stopped, grinning. "If Sam sees the ghost family, she'll stay?"

Vlad turned back to Danny. "Say, that's why she came, isn't it?" He smirked lightly.

Danny thought more and sighed. He had to make her happy again. "Okay. I'll do it." He wasn't exactly positive about his decision, but this meant that Sam could stay.

"Good boy! Agent K?" Vlad looked to another man.

"Yes, Mr. Masters?" One of the Guys in White looked over.

"Get the boys together. There's going to be a change in plans." The agent nodded.

Danny hurried on as he began to make his way back home. He knew that if he was going to show Sam the ghosts, you'd have to find a way to get Fright Knight distracted and away from them. He was going to need help and he knew just the ghosts to do that.

* * *

"Ember, all you have to do is get Fright Knight out of the way. Piece of cake!" Danny said calmly, as Ember sent him a disbelieving look.

"What?!" She asked, standing up from her spot until she landed onto Nocturne's shoulder.

"Well, I'd be happy to get Frig-" Nocturne was quickly cut off by Ember who shoved a fruit to his mouth, shutting him up.

"Hey! Put a sock in it and get me outta here!" She angrily pouted while Nocturne walked. "Can you believe that dipstick? He leaves us and lets the roof fall on top of us, CRASH! Now waltzes in here and expects us to just-"

Danny appeared in front of them, showing them a pleading yet hopeful look. "Ember, I'm asking you as a friend. Please, consider this as a family favor. That's what we are, right?"

Danny then gave her a cute face that's hard to ignore, trying to win her over. "No! Oh! Oh with the face and those blue eyes and the- ARRGH!" She groaned as she gave in with a huff. "All right! But don't make me do anything embarrassing."

Danny grinned a bit.

 **-A few minutes later-**

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Ember bursts out of the bushes in fury wearing Sam's purple and black dress (the same one from the school dance episode), purple lipstick, and a black wig. Well, so much for not doing anything embarrassing.

Nocturne joined in where he disguised one of his tentacles as Tucker with a yellow shirt, glasses, and the red beret. At least he's not complaining.

"Uh, actually I thought that dress is rather slimming on you." He admitted, thinking that Ember looked nice in it.

"Oh, really?" Ember chuckles as she twirled around. "I thought it was a little girly and kind of…"

"WHO'S THERE?!"

"AHHH!" Ember yelled with Nocturne following behind when they heard Fright Knights roaring voice. It was time to put their plan to action.

When Fright Knight bursts out of the bushes with his sword at hand, he saw the disguised Ember and Nocturne running away.

"How does she run in this thing?!" Ember yelled as Nocturne used his Tucker puppet to play his part.

Fright Knight roared as he chased them as Ember and Nocturne ran through the jungle, leading him away from their home.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.** **  
**

**Please leave reviews!**


	11. Sam sees the Ghosts

**Here's chapter 11, folks!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 11: Sam sees the Ghosts**

* * *

"Come on! It's this way." Danny gestured to his human friends.

While Ember and Nocturne were running through the jungle, distracting Fright Knight, Danny led Sam, Tuck, and Vlad to his home. Sam and Tucker were excited to finally see his ghost family while Vlad grinned deviously at the scenery as they followed Danny.

Meanwhile, Pandora was alone, picking up some flowers peacefully. She heard rustling and turned to see Danny arriving. She smiled to see him back home and walked towards him. But when she did, she froze when she saw Danny pulling Sam next to her. Pandora became nervous and afraid of the new strangers inside her home.

Danny smiled and slowly bright Sam next to him. Sam's eyes brightened when she saw Pandora in wonder.

"Look, Tuck!" She called, with a hushed voice.

"What? Wha-?!" Tuck was surprised and gasped at the sight of Pandora. "Sam, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Be careful, Tucker." Vlad warned, calming the nervous teen. Pandora didn't know what to do. She hasn't seen many humans at once.

"She's beautiful." Sam admitted.

"This is Pandora." Danny kindly said. "She's my mother."

"Wait. So this is your…mother?" Sam asked in surprised which Danny nodded. "Amazing!"

Sadly, Pandora didn't understand them. Danny tried to coax her into coming to them, but she stood up and began to back away slowly into the bushes. _"Mother, don't be afraid. Please."_

"What, what, what's happening?!" Tuck asked, looking to Sam with worry.

"I don't know, Tucker." Sam admitted with a shrug. When Pandora began to disappear from view, Vlad began to panic.

"It's getting away!" Vlad began to pursue Pandora, but Sam stepped in, stopping him.

"Vlad, no! You'll only frighten her more." Sam warned, as she slowly began to follow Danny after Pandora, trying to imitate his movements. Tucker also joined in as Vlad watched in annoyance.

"What are you doing? Do you want to frighten them off? Get up! Get-" Vlad stopped as he looked up in shock. "Don't get up." He whispered.

From the trees, more ghosts began to appear in curiosity. Some of them began visible while others came out of their hiding places. Sam gasped and became amazed at the sight of the large family of ghosts right before her very eyes. There were ghosts of all shapes and sizes, some of them with their young and their mates looking on with caution. Tucker dropped his jaw at the sight until he fainted, Danny merely smiled, and even Vlad smiled, too, knowing that he found what he was looking for.

Suddenly, three ghost children, Youngblood, Dani, and Box Lunch, came and looked at Sam cautiously, but curious as well. Sam smiled and bent down to their level.

"Hello there." She greeted softly. Youngblood began to act sort of like Danny when he's brave in front of the girls before he fell backwards in Sam's arms as she chuckles. "It's very nice to meet you too."

Danny smiled, as he watched the ghosts getting along with the humans. Technus, Skulker, and Wulf came towards a fainted Tucker. Wulf sniffed his hat which tickled the teen.

"No, ladies. There's room for the Tuckster." He chuckled until Skulker lifted him up from his leg, dropping the entire tech he carried. "Whoa! Hello, dudes. Tucker Foley, at your service." He extended his hand to them which Technus grabbed. "Whoa, what a grip you got." They put him down and became interested with him and the tech.

"You like that? It's called a PDA and that's a cell phone." Skulker studied the PDA while Technus became fascinated with the rest. Wulf, however, became fast friends with Tucker as he wouldn't stop giving him licks. "This is excellent! It's even better than I imagined. Look, Vlad. At least, someone appreciates my tech."

"Congratulations, Mr. Foley." Vlad then glanced at a map he held with a smirk growing at his face. He then circled the area where they area. "Our dream has come true." Before he could do anything though, a ghost named Sidney Poindexter tried to swipe the map out of his hand, but Vlad saw him coming. "No, give me that!" This distracted him as the Box Ghost took his map while Sidney took his pen. And Finally Amorpho took his ecto-gun from above and looked at it curiously. "Hey, stop that, stop-hold on now, leave that! That is not to be played with!"

Sam laughed a bit, as the ghost children studied her. "Aren't you the sweetest things?"

"Whoo-oooh-oohh!" Danny then called them as the kids came over and climbed around him in excitement. Sam smiled warmly at him and inched over, listening to him softly speak with the ghost in their language.

"Danny, can you teach me?"

Danny looked at her confused for a moment, before his eyes widened. "Speak ghost?" He asked, before offering Dani to her.

"Yes." Sam nodded and looked to him for him to go on. He stared at her and started to speak.

"Boo-ooh-ooh." Danny began slowly.

"Boo-ooh-ooh." Sam repeated, her smile widening.

"Ah-woooh." He continued.

"Ah-wooh." She faltered a bit at the end.

"Woooh." Danny repeated the end like a howl.

"Woooh." She repeated again.

"Woooh." Sam's face lit up a bit, before she repeated what he had taught her.

"Boo-ooh-ooh-ah-woooh." After saying those words, the young ghosts cheered in excitement, hugging Sam. Pandora and Clockwork looked on with calm expressions. They seem to be warming up to them just as the others were. Sam laughed, rubbing the kids' heads, and holding Box Lunch. "They sure seem happy and excited. What did I say?"

"That Sam stays with Danny." Danny answered, however, this surprised Sam.

"Stay? But I-I thought we'd already… Danny, I-" Sam was suddenly cut off as Ember and Nocturne appeared screaming and tumbled down through the trees in front of them. Both were wearing the clothes of Sam and Tucker and Sam's jaw dropped as she looked at the two. "Is that my school dance dress?"

"Oh no!" Danny stood up remembering what the two were supposed to be doing.

"What is it?" Sam wondered, until she heard some angry being roaring.

"Trouble."

After the duo accidentally leads him back to the nest, Fright Knight comes crashing through the bushes in a rage, slashing the plants with his sword. When he sees the humans there, he immediately realizes Danny brought them and is shocked by the sight of them.

All the ghosts stopped playing with the teens while Sam and Tuck backed away slowly. Danny stood in the way and tries to explain to the leader.

 _"Fright Knight, I can explain. It's not what you think."_

 _"Phantom, what have you done?!"_ Fright Knight gasped but then, he witnesses Vlad fighting with Amorpho for his ecto-gun.

"Give it to me!" Vlad hollered, retrieving his gun and points at the ghost. Fright Knight immediately goes into a raging fury and charges at Vlad, swatting his gun away.

"No!" Danny jumps in and tackles his leader. The humans gasped as they watched the fight. Danny tried to hold him off, but the Fright Knight throws him aside when he tries to stop him.

The leader turns back to the humans and charges at them until Danny counterattack by holding him by his neck and right arm. The leader trashes about to escape, but Danny fights back and pins him to the ground to allow them to escape.

"GO!" Danny yelled to the humans as they ran away.

"Wait, wait! Danny!" Sam yelled.

"GO NOW!"

"Sam, quickly! Hurry!" Tucker pulled Sam away from the nest while Vlad glared back before he left.

"Danny, stop!" Pandora yelled, not wanting to see this fight.

"Let go, Phantom!" Clockwork tried to pull Danny away, before he could hurt Fright Knight.

Danny immediately released the knight, who struggled to rise from the fight. He panted heavily as he gripped his neck from the hold. Danny was shocked at what he had done. He looked up to see the ghosts looking with shock and surprise, including Ember. He turns to his mother, who only lowered her head in silence.

Danny, now filled with guilt, tries to apologize for what he did. "Fright Knight, I didn't- I'm sorry-"

"I asked you to protect our family. And you betrayed us all." Fright Knight bitterly said. He felt betrayed and deceived as he renounces any respect he held for Danny and disowns him completely. "You're no family of mine."

Danny stared at his hands, shaking with guilt and sadness. He then ran away in confusion while Pandora looked on. She sadly looked to the ground and sighed. She knows what she has to do.

"You're going to tell him, aren't you?" Clockwork whispered to her, guessing what she's thinking.

"After today, he has to." She answered.

"You want to accompany you?" He offered.

"No." She shook her head. "This is something we must do on our own. But I appreciate your offer. Thanks, Clockwork."

Pandora followed Danny until she found him looking at the sea where the ship was. He knew that Sam and the humans would be leaving first thing. Though he was deeply upset about today, he was also in doubt about what he should do.

"I'm so confused." Danny admitted when he heard her coming.

Pandora understood his pain and sighed before she said softly. "Come with me. There's something I should've shown you long ago."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.** **  
**

**Please leave reviews!**


	12. The Truth about Who I am

**Here's chapter 12, folks!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 12:** **The Truth about Who I am**

* * *

Danny followed Pandora in what seems like an hour to an unknown part of the jungle. This place was strange to him. Pandora would usually tell him to never wander here, saying it was dangerous. He wondered where she was taking him and why was it important now.

By the time they reached their destination, it was nighttime. Pandora finally led Danny to a treehouse which was the place where he was found by her. Danny was amazed by the structure.

"What is the place?" Danny asked.

"This is the place where you came to my life or should I say where you came from." She softly answered. Pandora took him up towards the doorway. "Go ahead."

Danny entered while Pandora followed. Inside the house, there were lots of overgrowth and vines growing around the walls. It's been years since anyone has walked in here, but yet, the house still stands despite it all. He kept on walking until he reached a crib. He looked in it and took out the light blue blanket when he was an infant.

The moment he saw the blanket, he began to remember slight memories. "This blanket, it feels so familiar. And so does this room, but why?"

Danny looked around with his blanket in hand until he suddenly stepped on something which made a crackling sound. It was a smashed picture frame. Danny picked it up and cleaned the picture, revealing the photo of Jack and Maddie Fenton holding their baby.

He stared at the baby and realizes that it's him. "Is this me?" Pandora silently, but sadly nodded her head. "So this is my father. And-and my-mother?" Danny turned to her in surprise, now realizing what he is: a human.

"Now you know. Danny, I just want you to be happy, whatever you decide." Pandora sighed softly, but gave him a small smile. Danny hesitated, but smiled back with a nod. "I have made many choices, some of them mistakes. But you, Danny, even if you're not my flesh and blood, you're not a mistake. You're a gift to me and your friends. But I'll leave you with a decision to make. One you have to make from the bottom of your heart."

Pandora then left Danny alone to decide while she waited outside. Danny could only look sadly at her as he looked down at his photo. How could he decide? Would he choose to be with the family he'd known or to be with the humans, his own kind? This choice would affect his future but he has to choose.

 **DANNY**

 _Is this my past here before me?  
Is this my story unfolding?  
It's all here to discover  
Everything that I am  
Can this be what I've been seeking?  
All my life I've been waiting for this  
And now these memories  
Will they make me see more?_

 _Ooh I want to know where I belong  
I want to know where I came from  
I want to know the reason why I'm here  
The way I am  
Feeling the things I feel_

Danny took out some clothes out of a trunk that he'd found, examining them. He even found some of the jumpsuits that were from his parents. After that, he took his family portrait and stared at it deeply.

 _Is this my family?  
Can it really be them that I see?  
My father and mother  
And in their arms can it really be me?  
All these emotions  
I can barely control  
Cause the family I had  
Is not the family I know?_

 _Ooh and I got to know where I belong  
I got to know where I came from  
I got to know the reason why I'm here  
The way I am  
Feeling the things I feel_

Danny suddenly found a dark blue jacket and wore it which fits him perfect. He then began to recall his childhood memories. All this time, he always thought to be a humanoid ghost but now he knows that he's human with gifted abilities. If only he could see what he's truly meant to be.

 _These spirits calling me  
Familiar voices haunting  
Disappearing taunting me  
This is the choice I must make_

He then took out the rest of the clothes and began to try them on as he stood proudly with it.

 _Cause I know where I belong  
I know where I, I came from  
I know the reason why  
I must decide  
And leave here  
The man I am inside_

 _The future is clear for me to see  
To be the man I'm meant to be  
Like my father with my head up high  
Standing tall  
And proud of all  
That I am_

He then looked himself in front of an old mirror and he became surprised at his reflection. He barely recognized himself. As he wore the suit completely, he really did look like a human. This is what he truly is.

 _I'm a man!_

For a while, Pandora patiently waited for Danny outside the treehouse. She knew that Danny might leave her to be with his own kind, but it hurts just to think about it.

Suddenly she heard footsteps from inside. She sighed heavily with tears forming in her eyes and turned to see Danny Phantom in a dark blue suit he had found in a trunk since most of his father's clothes were slightly too large for him.

Seeing him in that suit made Pandora deeply sad, knowing it meant that he's leaving. She turned away as she began to cry softly. Danny walked towards her with a caring face as he wiped her tears.

"Please, don't cry. I'll promise to come back and visit you guys. You're my family, always have, always will."

Pandora stared at his icy blue eyes filled with sadness, but also with love. "Never forget this, you are mine to me. No matter where you go or what they might call you, you will always be my son."

"No matter where I go, you will always be my mother." Danny said as he hugged the only mother he'd ever known with slight tears forming.

"And you will always be in my heart, my little Phantom." She softly cried.

They both hugged, knowing that they might not be seeing each other for a while. When they broke apart, they held hands, not wanting to let go. Then Danny sadly let go and took a last look at Pandora.

"Goodbye, Mother. I'll always love you." He said, before coming down to the ground.

"Goodbye, Danny Phantom." She whispered as tears fell.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.** **  
**

**After hearing this song from the Tarzan Broadway version, I just had to put it in. To those who haven't heard, I suggest you hear it. Make sure it's the Broadway version.**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	13. Betrayal

**Here's chapter 13, folks! Sorry for the delay. Been busy a lot lately.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 13: Betrayal**

* * *

It was late morning in the shoreline where the humans were preparing to leave. Sam and Tucker were happy to see Danny joining them as he came with his civilized clothes. The children then jumped into the rowboat while Vlad pushed it into the sea and of they went towards the ship.

After the humans left, Nocturne came bursting out of the trees, panting, with Ember on his shoulders.

"DANNY!" He yelled out, but became sadden as they both saw the boat far ahead.

"We're too late!" Ember groaned in anger and sadness. "Oh, I can't believe it! If you would've pull over and ask for directions!" She argued at Nocturne.

"We didn't get to say goodbye." Nocturne whimpered, trying to avoid crying as he sat sulking.

Ember was busy throwing rocks and vines towards the water in anger. "Yeah? Well, good riddance, alright? Who needs you, huh?! Go on! Get out of here, halfa!" Ember yelled, though deep inside, she was deeply hurt by Danny's departure. Her eyes silently shed tears. "You ingrate! You clueless ingrate! Go out and rot for all I care! GO!"

She sat besides Nocturne who stared at her worriedly. After her outburst, it's obvious that, like him, she cares about Danny and wished that he didn't leave. She turned to him staring at her. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm gonna miss him, too." He said, implying that they are both sharing the same pain.

"Oh." She mumbled and kicked his tentacles away in frustration. "Leave me alone!"

Nocturne could only sigh in defeat as he sadly watches the rowboat slowing shrinking from view.

"I'm hope you're happy, Danny, wherever you go."

* * *

Once the boat reached the ship, the men on the ship lowered the rope ladder for the passengers to climb up.

"Oh, Danny, you can't imagine what's in store for you!" Sam explained excitingly not only because of how the people might react once they see Danny, but also the fact that he's coming along with her is enough to make her smile. "You're going to see the world and everyone's going to want to meet you! Teachers and scientists and famous writers-"

"Yes, not to mention teenagers, cheerleaders, heck even the President of the United States." Tucker added. "The publicity, the glory, and the ladies!"

"Well, that's just Tuck's vision, but I think you get the idea." Sam assured Danny. "All in all, you're going to meet some very nice people."

"And, most of all, I'll be with Sam, right?" Danny kindly stated.

His words made Sam blush deeply; her cheeks lighting up as she tried to look away, though she couldn't. Danny is more than just a half ghost boy to her and they both knew it. "Yes. With me." She chuckles before slipping a little before grasping the rope. "It's slippery here."

"Then let me give you a boost." Danny smiled as he helped her up the ladder.

Before Danny could follow her, he looked back to the jungle that was his home. He watched with sadness and slight guilt that he didn't even sent his farewells to everyone he knew back home.

"Goodbye, everyone. May you all be happy."

He sighed and continued to climb up the ladder. Once Danny reached the top and set his feet on the surface of the ship, he was met with a strange scene.

All the guys in white agents locked in, some of them taking aim on Danny. Danny gasped as he saw Mr. Lancer and some shipmates being handcuffed and saw Tucker and Sam being dragged away by some agents.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled and bit down the agent's hand, trying to break free from his grasp. "DANNY!"

"GET HIM!"

The agents fired their ecto-guns at Danny, who transformed into his ghost half and flew over them, dodging the blasts. He then created a ghost shield to defend himself from the other weapons.

"DANNY!"

Danny heard Sam's yells from below. He saw her being taken down to the ship' cargo hold. "SAM! TUCKER!" Before he could fly to them, his leg was caught in an ecto- lasso from one of the Guys in White. Danny growled as he flew into the air, dragging the agent to a wild ride before he went intangible and the rope and human slide through.

Then he was surrounded by a swarm of them in jet packs and attempted to fire. Danny then spun around while firing his ghost ray, hitting them down. He panted and attempts to rescue his friends, but suddenly, he got hit by an ecto-gun which short-circuited his powers and was caught in an ecto-net as he fell down from mid air, landing on some boxes.

Danny groaned in pain from the fall. Then the agents took the net off and quickly withheld him from attacking. He growled, trying to get out of their grip, when a laser rang through the air.

"What's going on here?" Vlad asked, stepping onto the ship. Danny felt some relief, as he looked to him with hope.

"Vlad! Vlad, help!" Danny shouted.

Vlad looked at Danny who struggled. "Have we met?" He asked, walking over. He brought his chin up with the tip of his ecto-laser and grinned. "Ah right, the ghost boy." He chuckled. "Release him, boys."

The Guys in White released him immediately. Danny wondered what was happening. Why were his friends being taken away? What is going on here?

"Daniel, if you please follow me." Vlad motioned Danny to him as he walked into the ship's quarters, Danny followed while glaring at the guys in White with a warning. Once inside, they stood face to face with each other.

"Vlad, what is going on? Where are my friends?" Danny asked.

"Those two teens? They're fine, but what do you need them for?" Vlad pointed them out.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." He said, confusingly.

"Of course you don't!" Vlad face palmed with annoyance. "What are you fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen!" Danny answered.

"Right. Of course. Young man, let me explain everything to you in words you can understand." Vlad paced around Danny. "I came to Africa in search of ghosts that are worthy, or should I say, useful to my cause. Imagine my surprise when I find you, the second half ghost in existence!"

"Second half ghost?" Danny asked.

Vlad smiled as black rings appeared and transformed him into a ghost. He had black hair, red eyes, pale blue skin and fangs, wearing a white jumpsuit with a cape and black boots, gloves, and belt. "Surprised, Daniel?"

"There's another half-ghost? You're like me?"

"Like it? Plasmius, my name. Vlad Plasmius. Daniel, this is something I've gained for more than twenty years. Being a ghost has its privileges. All the power and control. I can teach you everything you need to know and all you have to do is join me, renounce all humanity, and give me your ghost family so that I can have them as our army." Vlad offered his hand. "Come to me and together, we'll teach mankind their place as our servants."

"Dude, you are one seriously crazed-up fruitloop! There's no way I would do any of those things for you!" Danny exclaimed.

"Looking out for your loved ones, aren't you?" Vlad chuckled evilly. "You truly are a fool, just like your bumbling oaf of a father. You should have died that night."

"What?" Danny wondered.

"Oh, you don't know?" Vlad laughed evilly. "Oh, this is priceless! Then again, you were just an infant back then! Very well, I believe I should tell you."

"Tell me what?" Danny glared.

"How I lured your father to the storm. How I tricked him into coming here!" Vlad growled. "Let me tell you this, Daniel. I used to be a close friend to your father, Jack Fenton, until he caused an accident that gave me powers, ruining my social life and also, stealing my one true love, your mother Maddie. As part of my plan, I told him about a herd of ghosts in Africa, but I purposely left out the info about a huge storm at sea, believing that it would drown Jack. Foolishly, he went and his boat sank. Everyone believed that they died, but yet, here you are, lucky to have survived. So you see, Daniel, I was the reason you ended up here!"

After hearing all the story, Danny felt anger in him. "Vlad, you. You-" But before Danny could attack, Vlad suddenly zapped Danny with his Plasmius Maximus, negating his powers and turning back into his human form. "What have you done? I can't go ghost!"

"A little gadget I brought along. I called it my Plasmius Maximus, capable of short-circuiting your powers for the next six hours which, in this case, would be six o-clock in case you're bad at math."

Danny tried to punch him, but only received a kick in the gut, making him cringe in pain.

"So sorry about the rude welcome, but I couldn't have you making a scene when we put your ghostly friends in their cages." He pulled his laser away.

"Why?" Danny asked, glaring at him with hatred and betrayal.

"Why? For power, control, and a few thousand dollars starting a head. Between you and me, I have you to thank, Daniel. Couldn't have done it without you." Vlad gave him a mocking look, before morphing back to Vlad Masters. He then dragged Danny outside as he shoved him to the agents. "Lock him up with the others."

"Vlad!" Danny growled and let out one last shout to the sky, echoing in the horizon.

"RAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.** **  
**

**Please leave reviews!**


	14. Danny to the Rescue

**Here's chapter 14! Sorry I'm late.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 14: Danny to the Rescue  
**

* * *

Danny's shout can be heard as it echoed all the way to the heart of the jungle. Lucky for Danny, his cry for help has been received to his loyal friends.

As Ember walked in a sulk, Nocturne immediately stopped and heard Danny's echoed yell.

"That sounded like Danny. He sounded like... like he was in trouble!" He said worriedly.

"Yeah, well, why he doesn't get his new friends to help him?" Ember answered sarcastically, not caring about the state her friend's in. "I don't care. If he wanted help, then he shouldn't have left us!"

Nocturne was shocked by her sudden answer. This made him snap! "THAT'S IT!" He suddenly grabbed her by the collar and began yelling at her. "I'VE _HAD_ IT WITH YOU AND YOUR EMOTIONAL CONSTIPATION! DANNY _NEEDS_ US, AND _WE'RE_ GONNA HELP HIM! _YA GOT THAT?!_ Now, pipe down, and hang on tight!" Nocturne then put Ember on his shoulders and said with whisper. "We've got a boat to catch!"

Seconds later, Nocturne charged out of the jungle with Ember screaming on top. He went ahead until he forgot that he ran towards a cliff and both ghosts fell into the ocean with a splash.

Nocturne burst out of the water with excitement. "I've never felt so alive!"

"Good!" Ember shouted angrily, her body drenched and her flaming hair extinguish from the water. "Cause I'm gonna kill ya, one way or another! And you could have flown, you know?!"

Nocturne gasped and answered. "No time for that now, Missy."

"Now, whoa!" Ember was dragged down when Nocturne dove underwater as a boat sailed towards them. Nocturne swam under the boat, thanks to Danny's swimming lesson long ago. Unbeknownst to them, Vlad's on the boat, grinning evilly at the jungle as he traveled to get his prize.

Nocturne saw the boat, but ignored it and swam to where his friend is.

* * *

In the ship's cell, Danny tried many attempt to escape. He jumped from wall to wall, punching and tackling them with full strength. The only thing he managed to do is make huge dents on the walls at each attempt, but no closer to escape.

Sam, Tucker, and the rest of the ship's crew only watched with pity at Danny's frustrating methods. Without his ghost powers, they have no chance of getting out of here. He even tried to open the heavy metal door far above him, but he couldn't even budge it.

"Danny, it's no use! Don't!" Sam tried to stop him.

"No! I have to get out! My family's in danger!" Danny angrily yelled as he panted from exhaustion. Sam came to him and touched his shoulder, but he growled at her until he calmed down upon seeing her worried face. "I'm sorry. Vlad..." He growled at the mention of Vlad's name.

"Yes, Vlad. Vlad's betrayed us all." Sam admitted. "I'm so sorry, Danny. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"No. I did this. I betrayed my family." Danny sat in defeat and guilt. "Fright Knight was right. It's all my fault."

"Hey, dude. Come on. We all fell to Vlad's evil scheme." Tucker assured him. "But now we have to save your ghost friends. I must admit, meeting them and you was worth this crazy jungle quest!" This made Danny smile a little. "But those magnificent creatures, shivering in cages. WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING...?!" Tuck yelled and punched the wall. Suddenly the whole place started to tilt at Tuck's direction and all the humans slipped towards the wall.

Tucker looked at his hands, surprised for a moment, before looking to his friends. "Let's get this straight. That was NOT me! Unless I don't know my own strength yet."

Outside Nocturne, who grew sightly bigger to give himself an extra boost, climbed the ship as it causes to lurch again, on the opposite direction.

"What was that?" Sam mumbled.

On top, Ember and Nocturne fought against the guards with ease. "Whoa, you are an animal!" Ember cheered as she blasted a guard with her guitar and played a loud victory strum.

"WHHHOOOOO!" Nocturne howled his ghostly wail in the air and then he punched through the metal door and tore it away!

"Was that a guitar I just heard?" Tucker rubbed his head, not noticing Nocturne's fist above him. "And that sounded just like a ghost!"

Danny had smile across his face once he saw their rescuers. "Nocturne!"

"Danny!" Nocturne cried happily and he let down his hand and quickly helped Danny and the others climb out. "Need a lift?"

"Thanks, guys!" Danny thanked them until he was being crushed by Ember's hug.

"Oh, ho-ho! I though I would never see you again and here you are...!" Ember rambled on but then she was grabbed by Nocturne.

"Sometimes you embarrass me." He chuckled.

Danny had no time to lose. He jumped into the water to rescue his family... and to settle some scores with Vlad!

* * *

Night has fallen in the jungle and so does a coming rain storm soon enough. All the ghosts were tucked in their resting nest and hammocks as Fright Knight guarded the area. He heard the thunder, which meant it's going to be a stormy night. He then turned around and his mate in her hammock, quite distant from the rest of the family.

Pandora is still sad about the departure of her son that not even the comfort given to her by Clockwork is helping. Having lost her biological son and now, her adoptive son has left them, but at least, he's with his own kind.

Fright Knight sighed heavily. He certainly didn't want his mate to be sad.

WHOOSH!

Fright Knight gasped at the sound and saw a red light in the air as it exploded into a flash of crimson red, lighting their home grounds. Pandora and the other ghosts woke up and started to panic. Some shield their eyes from the light while others held protectively their offspring.

"What is this sorcery?" Fright Knight then heard swords shearing the shrubbery. He gasps as behind them was a horde of the Guys in White.

The intruders attacked the family with various weapons on hold.

 _"Intruders!"_ Fright Knight roared as he unsheathed his sword and charges at the enemy, but he was captured in an ecto-net by the Guys in White. _"RUN!_ "

The whole family ran for their lives in fear and panic with the enemy on their tails. However, their only exit was blocked by more agents. They're trapped!

The ghosts panic while the agents fired more flares and captured some of them in ecto-nets. Amorpho and Ghostwriter were captured. Youngblood and Box Lunch ran away until they were stuffed in small sacks. Even Skulker, Technus, and Walker tried to help, but they fell into a trap together.

The agents tried to capture Dani as they threw a net at her, but she was saved by Pandora as she grabbed her on time and proceeds to ran away. But suddenly, she was caught when a rope snagged on her neck, dropping Dani in the process!

* * *

Meanwhile Danny races to the jungle to save his family as fast as he could. He slid through the jungle branches as he removed his suit, leaving him with his jungle clothing. He then ran through the rivers, alerting the Ecto-pusses, Desiree, and small ghosts in the area. He then came across the waterfalls where giant ghosts such as Vortex, Undergrowth, and Frostbite and his tribe were living.

"Guys, there's trouble! The Ghost family are in danger!" Danny exclaimed.

When they heard the news, the ghosts agreed to help without a doubt and followed the halfa. "Lead the way, Phantom!" Frostbite proclaimed.

After a while, he passed on the animal grounds where the ghost animals were. Cujo saw the boy and followed him with the other animals behind him.

"Come on. Come on!" Danny panted as he hoped that the time for his powers to return was near. Luck has it as he felt the energy returning. "It's about time!" He then morphed into his ghost form and flew at high speed. "Better watch out, Vlad, cause I'm coming for you!"

* * *

 _"Pandora!"_ Clockwork tried to help until the agents shot out gas bombs which were made from Blood Blossoms. The gas weakened Clockwork as the Guys in White grabbed him and shove him and Pandora in an ghost proof cage.

" _Knight, help!"_

Fright Knight heard his mate and struggles to get out of the rope. He manages to break free and rushes to help her. _"I'm coming, Pandora!"_

But two agents grabbed his arm with a rope whip, while another grabs his neck. He roared in anger until they pulled him down, once again, trapping him in a new ecto-net while the agents hold him off.

Out of darkness, Vlad came into view, loading an ecto-gun with special ectoranium bullets. When he saw Fright Knight, he smiled. "Ah, I remember you." Fright Night glared at Vlad with anger. "I think this one would be better off in silence." Vlad aimed at the leader and prepared to shoot.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-AH-AH-AH-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-AH-AH-AH-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** "

Vlad stopped as he heard an unknown cry. But it wasn't a mystery to the ghosts as they know that yell from anywhere and anyone.

Pandora, Clockwork, and the ghosts smiled as from out of nowhere, Danny Phantom had come swinging to their rescue. Behind him were Frostbite and all his friends, charging in a stampede towards the agents.

"Guess who, fruitloop!" Danny yelled as he kicked Vlad in the face.

Vlad got up and gasps as he saw the charging giant ghosts and ran away with the agents. Suddenly Nocturne bursts out of the trees with Ember, Sam and Tucker behind him, causing Vlad to turn the other way to avoid being trampled.

"CHARGE!" Tucker yelled. "I always wanted to say that!"

Danny raced to Fright Knight's side and pulled out one of his handmade daggers, and cut the net that covered him.

"You came back!" Fright Knight looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, I came home." Danny lightly smiled. "I may be half human, but you guys are all my family." If Danny didn't know any better, he'd swore Fright Knight just saw him smile at him for the first time. Suddenly, Fright Knight pushed Danny aside and swung his arm at an agent that was aiming at Danny, knocking him out.

Danny gave the leader an awe-struck look. Do not mess with Fright Knight. "Thanks."

"Now let's help the others, together as a family."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.** **Don't worry the next part will come along very soon!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	15. A New Leader

**Here's chapter 15! The end is almost near!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 15: A New Leader  
**

* * *

Danny's friends were busy fighting off the agents. "Batter up!" Nocturne swung his arm like a baseball bat at an agent. Frostbite and Undergrowth tangled the enemy in their hold while Vortex and Dani chased them with thunderclouds and ghost rays.

Three agents were running away from Ember until they locked themselves in a cage as she scared them with her flaming hair. "You want some of this?" She strummed her guitar loudly, threatening to fire her ghost abilities. "Oh yeah, I didn't think so!"

However, she gasps as she was at gunpoint by an agent. Luckily, Nocturne grabs him from behind with his tentacles.

"Fire!" Tucker ordered which Nocturne threw the agent right into the cage with the other three before Ember locked them again.

Danny helped Fright Knight release the ghosts from their traps. Some hung in trees, others were trapped to the ground. Wherever they were, he used your dagger to cut them free and save them. The baby ghosts that were also held up above fell when released and Fright Knight safely catches them and sets them free below.

Vlad was angry to know that his plans were thwarted by Danny. "You there! Take what you can back to the boat!"

"Yes, sir!" The agents carried the cage where Pandora and Clockwork. _"Help! Somebody help!"_ Pandora called for help.

"I've got some hunting to do." Vlad mumbled as he hid in the shadows.

Once all the gorillas were free from the nets, Sam turned and saw Pandora and Clockwork being carried away by Vlad's men. She immediately grabs a vine and swung to the men, kicking on the lead man's face. When she landed, one of them walked closer to her.

 ***GRAAAWR!***

The man gasped to see the pack of angry ghost animals above Sam, glowering down at him. Wulf and Cujo stood in front of the animals which Cujo howled loudly.

"ATAKO!" Wulf commanded as he and the ghost animals chased the man away. Cujo then licked Sam, making her giggle, before he joined the others in the chase.

But she stopped laughing when she saw Pandora and Clockwork struggling to escape. "Don't worry, guys. I'll have you out of this in a second." As she tried pulling the bars off, she didn't notice a man sneaking up on her with a crowbar. Suddenly Danny drops on him before he could do anything, grabbing his crowbar.

Sam looked over at the noise and smiled as she took the crowbar. "Thank you, this is just what I needed. This should do the trick." With some help from Danny, she opened up the cage door and helped the two ghosts out. Pandora hugged Danny, happy to see him, again and alive. Danny let go of her with a smile on his face.

 ***BANG!***

Suddenly Danny felt a searing pain slice across his right arm. It was definitely a bullet wound. He cringed in pain as he held his bleeding wound.

"Danny!" Sam gasps in horror as she went towards him with Pandora tendering him worriedly.

Fright Knight heard the gunshot and turned to see the wounded Danny. He then saw a vengeful Vlad in his ghost form, already loading his gun again. Fright Knight, filled with rage, roars and rushes at Vlad to protect Danny. _'No one harms my family!'_

However, Vlad turns his gun to Fright Knight and fires the shot.

 ***BANG!***

Fright Knight felt the bullet in his chest, fatally wounding him to Danny's horror. Danny looked over to see the leader collapse to the ground at Vlad's feet. He realized that he was trying to protect him.

Vlad gave a mocking sneer, but notices Danny rushing to Fright Knight, who was unevenly breathing.

"Fright Knight!" Danny gasps and looked to Vlad with a glare. "YOU MONSTER!" Vlad cocked his gun as Danny suddenly lunged at him, but ducked when he fired his gun. Danny knew he couldn't be too risky when Vlad had that, but he had to get the upper hand somehow.

He dodged the fired shots as he flew up the side of a tree while hearing Vlad taunts from below.

"Hiding, are we? Go on!" He shouted.

"Vlad, you rat!" Sam shouted as she ran up to him and grabs his gun. Vlad tugged it out of his hands and hit Sam in her head with the butt of his gun. She collapsed to the ground as Vlad turned his attention back to hunting Danny down.

Danny hurriedly climbed up the tree, but his right arm stung from its nick. He had to resort to climbing up the tree with one arm and two legs.

"I could use a challenge, because after I get rid of you, rounding up your little ghost family will be ALL TOO EASY!"

Vlad climbed up to a high branch with his gun at hand. He held out his gun and scanned the area looking for Danny, but there was no sign of him anywhere. "Now, where are you?" The moment he lowered his gun a bit, Danny suddenly threw himself down and tackled him.

The gun was knocked out of his hand, as they both landed on the branch below. They both exchange blows briefly, nature versus civilization, but nature wins when Danny caused Vlad to drop his gun. Danny held Vlad down, but before he could withhold one of his arms, Vlad punched him where his wound was.

"AHH!" Danny yelled in pain and Vlad knocked him to the side. He smashed Danny's head against the branch and gripped his face hard. With all his strength, Danny manages to shoved Vlad off with his feet. He tumbled down a couple branches below.

When Vlad recovered from the tumble, he notices his gun propped out of the tree. He reached for it, but Danny quickly jumped down and grabbed him by the legs. He hurriedly pulled him back, before leaping over and grabbing the gun himself. Danny swung it around and put the barrel to Vlad's chest.

"Don't move." Danny growled.

Vlad let out a heavy breath, until he smirked lightly. "Go ahead, shoot me." Danny stared at the gun and was unsure of it. Seeing Danny confused made Vlad chuckle, "Be a man. Show me who you really are." He teased him.

In retaliation, Danny growls and angrily presses the gun's muzzle against Vlad's neck. This man endangered his real parents, betrayed him, threatened his whole family, and hunted him down like an animal. Vlad was as low as anyone could get. But Danny knew that he wouldn't lower himself to his level.

 ***BANG!** *

Vlad flinched when he heard the loud gunshot, only to realize that Danny instead imitated the gunshot noise, startling him.

"I am a man but not a man LIKE YOU!" Danny retorted and smashed the gun against the branch, effectively destroying it. "But I will do this." He took out the Plasmius Maximus and zaps Vlad, neutralizing his powers like he did to him on the ship.

"But how did you-" Vlad gasps as he checked his pockets only to find them empty.

"I took it during our rumble. Who's the weak one now?" Danny said. "You're nothing, with or without your powers!"

Danny looked to Vlad, as he suddenly drew out a machete. "PHANTOM!" He lunged at him, and Danny jumped back into the vines behind you. Thunder thudded and lightning flashed as the coming storm was near.

Danny pushed himself back through the vines, until his back met a tree. Vlad swung his knife at him, but Danny dodged it and it notched itself into the tree. While Vlad was distracted, Danny threw some vines to catch his hands and feet, immobilizing him. Danny then forced more vines dangling down to Vlad, creating a tangle web for him.

"You think this will stop me? You think you've WON?!" Vlad growled as he went into a cutting frenzy, getting rid of any vine that caught him in an attempt to free himself.

"Vlad!" Danny called out. Vlad didn't notice that one of the vines has slipped like a noose around his neck.

"Vlad, don't!" Danny tries to warn him, but in his rage, Vlad accidentally cuts the vine he is holding on to, causing him and Danny to plummet towards the ground.

Vlad screamed as he fell and shouting, "OH, SUGAR COOKIE!" It wasn't long until his screams stopped in a sudden silence. Vlad is hanged by the vine and died when it snapped his neck.

Danny lands safely on the ground as it suddenly started to rain. A flash of lightning briefly illuminates the shadow of his enemy's hanged corpse, swaying ever so slightly in the breeze. The jungle having claimed him as only the weak would perish.

"Oh, no." Danny looked away from the body. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to find Sam giving him a sympathetic look. But it wasn't just about the tragic death of Vlad. They turned to see the ghost family gathered around the wounded Fright Knight with Pandora by his side.

"Oh, Knight." Pandora softly whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Mother." Pandora saw Danny coming to her with a sad look. They both nuzzled each other in sadness as she motioned him to Fright Knight.

"Go to him." She whispered before she cried softly.

Danny nodded and hurried over to his leader's collapsed body, as he let out shaky breaths.

"Danny." Fright Knight said, softly.

"Fright Knight, forgive me." Danny said softly, looking to the ground.

"No, forgive me for not understanding... that you have always been one of us." He whispered. "You have the heart of a human, but also... the soul of a ghost. Your heart was always been in the right place. Our family will look to you now. Clockwork, look after him...like a father should. " Fright Knight grunted out, his breathing becoming more faintly.

Clockwork nodded silent and sadly. "I will."

"No, Fright Knight." Danny shook his head, realizing what he meant.

"Take care of them, my son." He touched his arm, passing on the leadership to him and also, finally accepting Danny as his son. Danny's eyes pricked with tears as he kept his adoptive father's hand on his shoulder. He finally received what he always wanted: for Fright Knight to accept him as his son like he always was. "Take care of them." Fright Knight whispered his last words before he succumbed to his wounds and died, his arm dropped to his side.

Danny's tears began to fall. "Father. Oh, Father..." He got down by his side and hugged him, wishing he were still there to hug him back. The others bowed their heads in respect for their dead leader, even Sam and Tucker were deeply saddened by the loss of a great ghost.

Danny set him down. Before he knew it, Fright Knight's body began to fade away into many small purple orbs of light as they vanished into the night sky. His soul now at peace, knowing that his family is safe. "Goodbye, Father. I will protect your... _our_ family."

Danny then look to the others to find them just as downtrodden. He took a couple deep breaths, before realizing what he had to do. He needed to be strong. He stepped forward, straighten up and stood his ground proudly as he faced the ghosts. The ghosts family suddenly looked up to him with hope glinting in their eyes a bit.

"I, Danny Phantom, am now your new leader. I promise to protect you and rule with justice and kindness as did Fright Knight! Everyone, let's go home!"

He gave one last glance to Sam, before looking to the others, including Ember and his friends, with a nod and began to lead them into the jungle to a place where they would be safe.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.** **Only one more chapter to go!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	16. One Big Happy Family

**Here's final chapter!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PHANTOM (DP Tarzan)**

 **Chapter 16: One Big Happy Family  
**

* * *

The next morning, Sam and Tucker were all packed up and almost ready to go. Danny was also there to see them go back to their home in Amity Park. His arm was bandaged which was applied by Sam last night. Sam came to say her final goodbye as the wind picked up.

"Amity Park will seem so small compared to all this." She gestured to the jungle, not meeting his eyes.

"I'll miss you, Sam." Danny said softly. He knew he had to stay in Africa to lead his family, but it still hurt to say farewell to Sam.

"Miss Manson!" Mr. Lancer called.

"I-I know, I'm coming," Sam told the captain and turned back to Danny, struggling over her words. She then let out a sharp sigh and looked Danny in the eyes. "Well, I suppose we should say goodbye." She held out her hand to him.

Danny glanced at it and extended his own hand to hers. Their hands went upright together, rather than a shake or a tight squeeze for departure. It was very symbolic to both of them, but mysterious to the others. It was no mystery for those two since it symbolizes their very first meeting, though it was destined to be.

"Goodbye..." Danny said in a heartbroken voice.

Sam fought back tears and let out another sharp sigh. She just couldn't say goodbye back. She ran off to the boat with Tucker and they were heading away from the jungle. The waves danced and they were on their way back home.

"Goodbye, Danny!" Tucker waved. "Goodbye! Oh, I'm going to miss that good boy," He then sat across from Sam.

Sam glanced at her hand, longing for Danny's touch again. She respected his decision to stay home, but she still felt very distressed. She then took out a small photo she had of Danny and herself which she had taken a while back.

"Sam." Tucker softly interrupted her train of thought. "You know we could always visit him." But Sam only stayed quiet. "Sam, I just can't help feeling that you should stay with him."

"Tucker, please..." Sam's voice cracked. "I don't want to talk about it! I couldn't stay with... I... I belong in Amity Park, with my folks, with people, and...!"

The wind then picked up and her photo flew back over toward Danny on the shore. Sam leaned over to see Danny had bent down to pick it up and watched them leave sadly. Sam wasn't sure just what to do.

"Maybe, but where does your heart belong?" Tucker asked. He may not be the master of love, but he knows it when he sees it. "You love nature, you love the adventure, but most of all, you love Danny."

Sam looked anxious, then turned back to her friend. "Tucker, are you sure?"

"Go on already." Tucker encouraged her with a smile.

Sam smiled back. She then leaned over to share a comforting hug with her friend. The Techno-geek fought over tears for the Goth girl. "Now go, before I turn emotional here!"

Sam then dove into the water and made her way to swim back to Tarzan. She had wanted to stay in the jungle after all since Danny would be there and she would truly be happy.

As soon as she reached Danny, she tackled him into the water and shared a passionate hug. She laughed and then forcefully pressed her lips against his, though she quickly pulled away, embarrassed by her actions. Danny was surprised, but happy about her decision. He raised his arm, giving her the photo.

"Thank you." Sam accepted it. "Thanks for getting my photo. Thank you...", Danny then gently grabbed her face and pull it back into his own kiss, he had never kissed before.

Once they finished, Sam looked behind him and cleared her throat to get his attention. "Uh, Danny?" Sam pointed in her direction. Danny turned and smiled to see all the ghost family with Ember and Nocturne witnessing their kiss with grins on their faces.

"So much for privacy." Sam chuckles as Danny grabs her hand and led her to them.

Tucker happily watched from the boat, but then had some things run through his head. "What am I doing?" He chuckled, then turned to Mr. Lancer. "Um, Lancer? Tell them that we decided to move here to live the wild life, will you? It's not everyday that you get to live in the jungle and have a ghost boy as a best friend! Right? Oh, and tell them to send a lifetime supply of Technology and food, especially meat!" He then jumped into the water to join the family.

Pandora came towards Sam with a gentle smile. Because she saved her life, Pandora is not afraid of Sam anymore. She gently grabbed Sam's hand with smiles on their faces as she led Sam to the family. The family welcomed her excitingly.

Sam stopped Danny in his tracks as she wanted to declare her decision to them in the only way they'd know: in their language.

"Boo-ooh-ooh-ah-woooh."

Everyone cheered loudly for their leader and his girlfriend. As Nocturne lifted him in his shoulders, she offered his hand to Sam which she quickly accepted.

 _Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family_

Danny and Sam surfed across the jungle branches as he lifted her up in the air in a twirl before grabbing her _._ They later came across Pandora and Clockwork and picked up some flowers for them before surfing away.

 _Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives,_

They jumped onto a vine and were suddenly joined by Tucker as he cried his Tarzan yell while wearing only his green pants. Even Ember joined in the fun and really got the hang of it, until she tripped on a branch and fell.

 _To guide these lives we see  
Put your faith in what you most believe in_

Once the couple jumped, Nocturne grabbed them and gave them a boost up in the air. Both teens stared lovingly as they continued on until they reached the end of the branch where all of their home came into view. From the ocean to the deep jungles where the waterfalls lay.

 _Two worlds, one family_

Finally Danny knew that like the ghosts, he belong here and will always belong here with them. With his two new friends, Danny resides happily with them in the jungle among the animals and ghosts. He had everything he ever needed: a family, loyal friends, a beautiful home, and a queen by his side. After all, he's Danny Phantom: the King of the Jungle. So keep listening so that you all may hear his call of the wild.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-AH-AH-AH-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-AH-AH-AH-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** "

* * *

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **And thus, comes the end of my Tarzan DP version story! Hope you all enjoyed it.** **  
**

**I like to give thanks to all the viewers and reviewers out there, especially mikaela2015, whose support and help made this a reality!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


End file.
